Double Vision
by sweetyeevee
Summary: They have a link that forever connects them, and a bond that no one, even them, can ever break. But that doesn't mean they can't keep secrets...
1. Chapter 1

The deed was done, her hunger satisfied. The she-devil left her master's body without a second thought. They had carried a short contract, and his wish was shallow, selfish; but that didn't matter much. Her master's soul was ripened to a delectable flavor of a multitude of emotions.

Normally she would search for a new soul to make a contract with after she had finished eating, but she knew she had to see _him_ first. The minute she had arrived in London she sensed his presence. Was she surprised? No, they would have met up again eventually. The world wasn't that big anymore after all.

As she left the townhouse she saw her reflection, a quick glance, but still she saw herself. "This appearance won't do." Her previous master disliked the appearance she had when they first met, he described it as diabolical. So he ordered her to change it. Blonde hair, blue eyes; no, no, she wanted to see him in her original appearance.

* * *

"Hey, Finny," Bard called from the doorway he leaned leisurely on. The young blonde was working on the yard's trees in the cold late morning when the cook called. "Have you noticed that Sebastian seems distracted lately?"

Finny dropped his pruning shears. "What do you mean? His work seems the same as always." Bard shook his head. "Well obviously not that, but when he does things he doesn't really focus on them and it looks like he's always waiting for something. He hasn't been scolding us that much either." The gardener held his chin in thought. "Well now that you mention it, I have noticed but didn't think much about it."

Bard lit a cigarette, extinguishing the match before speaking. "I know we shouldn't be glad if someone we know is suffering for any reason, but it's actually a relief not having Sebastian angry as often."

"And perhaps scolding is the only way you two will stop lazing around?"

Bard and Finny froze at hearing the sharp tone in the smooth voice they heard every day. Sebastian stood behind Bard at the doorway. "Se-sebastian, we were just… uh…" Bard couldn't think of an excuse. "Wasting time would be the appropriate response. You both have chores to do." Finny picked up his shears again and resumed working on the trees. Bard hurried to the kitchen to clean up. Reassured that the staff would continue their work, Sebastian went back to giving the mansion a once over to make sure everything was in order.

_'Even they have noticed my distracted state; I need to cover up better. I never would have guessed that her presence would consume my thoughts so much.'_

He stopped and listened. He heard one of the calling bells, the office's bell. He redirected his direction to the office where his master awaited.

* * *

It hadn't taken long, perhaps a day or two. She had found out his new name, where he was residing and who his current master was. Earl Ciel Phantomhive; sole remaining heir to the Phantomhive name, owner of the successful Funtom Company, holder of great power in the underworld, guard dog to the queen herself, and was only twelve.

"You sure know how to pick a master," she whispered, a smile tickling at her lips. She was looking over a photo of the young Earl as she sat in a tea shop. Her delicately gloved hands signaled for the server and reached into her coin purse and placed an amount of money on the table, not even looking to see how much she had left. She promptly stood before the server even arrived and left. When the young girl reached the table she looked surprised at the money the plainly dressed woman had left for a cup of tea that she hadn't even touched.

* * *

"Have you taken the flowers?" asked Ciel the minute his butler walked in. Sebastian stood erect before his desk in a second. "The red roses have been planted around the grave," answered the butler. The young Earl nodded his head. "Good." He went back to his papers without saying another word. Sebastian stood not completely understanding what else his master wanted.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Ciel looked up. "There is one other thing," he put down his pen and papers and leaned back in the chair crossing his arms, "Explain why you've looked so distracted lately." So the young master had also detected his butler's state of mind, not much of a surprise of course. Sebastian's gaze remained hard not wanting to show the disdain he felt. "Of course, my lord. I have been sensing a being for a while now and it has held a consistent presence." Ciel's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why have you not informed me about this?"

"There was no need to tell you, the being is of no threat to you."

"Then why has this being's presence been distracting to you?"

The question that Sebastian had been dreading was uttered. He had to think of another reason than the one that was haunting his mind. "I have been keeping track of it in case it does become any kind of threat and in doing so it has taken up some of my concentration. I shall do better to stay focused on my own work in the future."

Ciel nodded. "Very well, that is all." He picked up his papers again and dismissed the butler. With a bow he left.

As Sebastian closed the door behind him he stood in thought. _'If she does come it will be quite an explanation.'_ He perked his head up and looked to the west wing. _'And it seems as if that explanation might be coming very soon.' _The butler walked off to prepare for lunch.

* * *

A picturesque setting; she didn't expect anything less of Earl Phantomhive. The manor was far out in the country surrounded by a forest isolating it from human contact. As soon as one left the wood, they were met by the open space that made up the estate grounds. Trees dotted along the road that led up to the main doors. The manor itself was grand, the corners of the building were shaped like towers and the gray brick only added to its regality; there were two staircases that twisted around leading to the doors which had a pillar on each side and a large window right above.

The she-devil stood on a tree branch that had a good view of the building as she observed. She knew that he knew she was here. She was so close there was no way he didn't know.

_'Perhaps now is the time to meet him face to face. I just wonder what he'll think after all this time.'_

* * *

"Almost finished, almost finished," repeated Mey-rin. She was hanging bedding as Finny weeded the garden in the warmer early afternoon. It was the usual scene after lunch. The routine had become constant and reassuring, giving them the security of daily life.

"Mey-rin, do you know if there's still any cake left from dinner last night?" The maid thought back to that morning when she was in the kitchen. "There might be a piece left, but I'm not really sure." She turned to Finny but he wasn't paying attention, he was staring out toward the trees. She looked in the same direction and saw what he was staring at.

A woman was walking toward the two. Her waist long wavy black hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin but the one thing that stood out to the two were her eyes. As the woman approached them they could see the relief in her eyes. "Hello, I am terribly sorry to bother you but I think that I may be lost." Finny and Mey-rin warily walked a few steps closer, suspicious at the fact that a woman was wandering around the countryside unescorted. "Where is it that you're headed to?" asked Finny. The woman looked at them sheepishly. "I feel silly, but I was going to the Phantomhive mansion. I was told that it was one of few mansions in this area but I lost my way."

The maid and gardener looked at each other and then to the woman. "Actually this is the Phantomhive mansion," stated Mey-rin. The woman's eyes widened. "So then you two are part of the mansion's staff. Can you tell me if Sebastian Michaelis is here?"

"Mr. Sebastian?! Why are you looking for him?!" Finny and Mey-rin asked in unison. The woman didn't seem stunned in the slightest at their shock as she explained, "Well it has been a long time since I last saw him, and last I heard he was the head butler at the Phantomhive estate." The gardener and maid never heard of Sebastian ever talk of anyone from his past. And suddenly this woman appeared out of nowhere looking for him.

"Uh, well why don't you come in and wait in the kitchen, we need to tell our master that you're here," Mey-rin pointed to the back door that the servants used. The woman nodded and followed Mey-rin after waving goodbye to Finny. As the maid led the woman inside, still a bit frazzled at the idea of perhaps finding something out from Sebastian's past, but still suspicious of her appearing practically out of nowhere. "Oh, I almost forgot, what is your name Miss? I'm Mey-rin, the maid, and that was Finny outside, the gardener." The woman stopped for a second, she had forgotten about a new name. She would have to use the name her previous master had given her. "Clarissa Belmont."

Bard was still in the kitchen cleaning when the two women entered. "Bard," called Mey-rin. The cook turned and stood surprised at the mysterious woman, seeing some familiarity in her features. "This is Clarissa Belmont she's looking for Mr. Sebastian. I need to tell the young master, could you keep her company for a little while?" He nodded his head, "Sure." Mey-rin left, leaving the two alone.

Bard looked her over before introducing himself, "I'm Bardroy, the cook, but everyone calls me Bard. If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for Sebastian?" Clarissa smiled. "Well it was quite some time ago when I last saw him, and I was in town since my master of many years was visiting here for a few months, but he…" her smile waned, "died recently."

"Oh, man! I'm sorry about that. Did you like your master?"

Her smile returned. "He had the sweetest soul."

* * *

Mey-rin knocked on the office door. "Enter," called out the young Earl. She opened the door and walked up to the desk. "Young master, a woman came mysteriously from the woods and asked for Mr. Sebastian. Finny is searching the woods for any others and Bard is questioning her right now." Ciel shot his gaze up to the maid. Could this be the being that Sebastian was telling him about earlier? If she wasn't a present threat then why would she come to the mansion? And why would she be looking for Sebastian?

"What is her name?"

"Clarissa Belmont."

"…Bring her up and then tell Sebastian I want to see him."

The maid gaped at the boy. "But, young master, we still don't know if she's any threat-…"

"That was an order, Mey-rin."

She closed her mouth and bowed, leaving the office to bring the mysterious woman to her young master.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Bard and Clarissa laughing. When Bard noticed Mey-rin he tried to calm down. "Mey-rin, you've got to hear one of Clarissa's stories when you get the chance!" Mey-rin was a bit confused, perhaps she wasn't dangerous? "Uh, well maybe another time. Clarissa, our master wants to see you."

"Oh, really? Well of course, if I want to see Sebastian I'm going to have to introduce myself to your master." She stood and followed Mey-rin out. Before leaving she waved goodbye to Bard. The walk to the office was quiet; Mey-rin didn't know what to think of her. She appears mysteriously from the woods alone, but Bard was laughing with her while he was supposed to be questioning her.

She knocked on the office door again. "Enter." Clarissa stood behind the maid as she entered. "Young master, Clarissa Belmont," announced Mey-rin stepping aside so he could see her. Ciel's eyes widened when he looked up from his papers. Raven black hair, pale alabaster skin, and blood red eyes; just like Sebastian. She was dressed in a simple midnight blue dress and her hair was loose letting the waves of her hair cascade naturally around her shoulders.

"Go fetch Sebastian," he ordered. Mey-rin bowed and left. Ciel continued to stare at her after the maid left, Clarissa smiled devilishly. "I'm guessing that you know what I am, Ciel Phantomhive?" He nodded slowly. "Why are you here?" She stayed in the middle of the room where she stood, hands folded in front of her and standing straight with perfect posture, the smile still on her face. "I'm sure your maid has mentioned it, I'm here to see Sebastian. Nothing else." Ciel's eyes slit into a glare. That couldn't have been the only reason, could it? "And of what relation are you to him?"

"I'm sure he would be happy to answer that for you."

The door opened and Sebastian walked in. He was in no hurry; he knew that she wouldn't do anything to his young master. Clarissa turned around to meet his gaze. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Ciel stepped in. "Sebastian, who is she?" The butler didn't immediately acknowledge the Earl's question.

"So you go by Clarissa Belmont?"

"Just as you go by Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian walked a few steps ahead of her and bowed to his master. "Forgive me, young master, but her presence here is just as surprising to me." He stood straight again. There was no avoiding it; he couldn't lie to his master.

"Her name may have changed over the years but her relation to me has not changed; Clarissa Belmont is my twin sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"Twin sister…" repeated Ciel slowly. The boy was flabbergasted; he didn't care about the past of his butler, but seeing her here in front of him…

Clarissa stepped into the conversation. "In all honesty, Earl, I did just come to see my brother and how he was fairing. The chances of us residing in the same city, let alone the same country, are extraordinary."

"Are you-…"

"I am no longer contracted, the contract I had with my master has ended. I won't be looking for a new contract for a while." It was her way of saying that she wouldn't be after any souls for the time being. Ciel nodded, understanding. "So then what is that you wish to do now that you have found Sebastian?" She glanced quickly at her brother. "I went through the trouble of going through your staff to speak with you directly, Earl. I wish to become a part of your staff, temporarily anyway." Both master and butler shot their gaze to the woman. Neither of them were expecting an answer like that. "Why would you want to do that?" asked Ciel.

"What better way to spend time with my own brother?" She could tell that he wasn't that convinced. "I can provide the same services that my brother provides at the same quality." Sebastian glared at her. "And yes I can, Sebastian." She didn't bother to look at him; she knew that scowl was on his face. Ciel raised an eyebrow intrigued by the faint detection of competition between the siblings. Perhaps having Clarissa around would be a little fun for the Earl. There was, however, a hole in the idea that bothered him.

"If I were to consider it there is still something that is a little vague," the earl placed his elbows on the table and touched his fingertips together, "How can I trust you? You are not contracted to me and I have no control over you."

"That is true, but you must also take into account that I cannot do much with my brother around," Ciel mulled over the points, "I will not lie and just tell you that I would only be on your staff until I find a new contract perhaps even sooner."

Taking her comments into account, Ciel turned to his butler. "Do you trust your sister, Sebastian?" It was a question he was interested in. Did he trust her? The butler looked at the woman meeting her eyes. "We may have been separated for quite a few years, but, there is still a well developed trust between us." Ciel nodded. He had already decided but a little reassurance didn't hurt. Besides, he wanted to see if perhaps sibling ties still meant something to devils as it did to humans, especially in this case of twins.

"Well, Miss Belmont, welcome to the Phantomhive estate," Ciel smirked thinking of how interesting this could be, "Sebastian, please show her to the servants' quarters." Without a word, Sebastian bowed and led Clarissa out of the office and to the servants' quarters.

"I know you want to talk," Clarissa interrupted the silence. Sebastian stopped and turned around. "Why do you want to stay as part of the mansion's staff? Normally you would move on to another soul after you had fed." She glared at him. "Oh please, you know why. My presence was just as distracting to you as yours was to me. It has been more than a century since we last saw each other."

"My, my, has it been that long?"

"We may be devils but we are also siblings."

"But still," he approached her, eyes glowing, "it doesn't matter how we're related, I'm still my young master's butler, and as a butler I follow _every_ order he gives me." Clarissa's eyes began to glow as well the minute Sebastian's did. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Bard, Mey-rin, Finny, Tanaka," Sebastian called. He told Clarissa he had to introduce her to the others first. She told him how she had already met them, but he wanted to introduce her as his twin sister. "Is this really necessary? I've already met them." He sighed. "Trust me, it is best that this be out of the way, otherwise they will overact even more if they find out later."

Clumsy, clamoring footsteps were headed their way from the kitchen. The chef, gardener, maid and steward presented themselves, "Yes, sir." They thought that he was angry since he called them all at once.

"We have a new addition to the estate's staff," he motioned toward Clarissa, "This is my twin sister, Clarissa Mechaelis." The two had agreed that to make things easier Clarissa would go by the same last name as Sebastian. She didn't mind or care; a name didn't define who anyone was. "I'm sure it will be a joy to work with you all," she smiled.

Bard, Mey-rin and Finny stared openmouthed.

"I thought you were related to Sebastian somehow!" exclaimed Bard. "Miss Clarissa is your sister?!" Mey-rin and Finny looked at them starry eyed wondering if Clarissa was just as amazing as Sebastian. "Couldn't you see some relation between them by their looks?" asked Bard. Mey-rin looked from one sibling to the other. "Well now that I see you two like this…" There were similar facial features between them but they each also had their differences.

"Wait," said Finny, "didn't you say your name was Belmont, Miss Clarissa?" She nodded. "I did, but I've decided to change my name back. I will no longer be Clarissa Belmont."

"Ho, ho, ho"

Clarissa looked around confused. What was that?

"I doubt you have met our house steward," Sebastian motioned towards Tanaka, "this is Tanaka. He has been working for the Phantomhive house since the previous Earl Phantomhive."

"A pleasure, Tanaka," she greeted. "Ho, ho, ho"

"Now then, I'll show you to your room," Sebastian led her away to the servants' quarters. Once they were out of the others' sight and hearing range he asked her something that was bothering him a little. "Why are you so friendly with them?" she closed her eyes and chuckled. "How else was I going to get into the mansion and speak to your master? If I didn't play the lost sweet and innocent traveler how else would your staff have trusted me?" He sighed. "They are specially trained for being suspicious of any conspicuous person, but if you act kind and innocently enough you can pass through their radars."

He stopped in front of a door and opened it. The bedroom's layout was simple: a bed, a dresser, a closet, and wash basin with a mirror. "Do you have any other clothes?" he asked. She shook her head as she stepped in herself. "I left everything I received from my previous master at his home and vacation home."

"Speaking of which, who was your previous master for you to have ended up here for a short amount of time until your contract ended?" She smirked. "Does it really matter? But, all I will say is that he hardly traveled, and the only reason that we were here was because our contract was nearly complete." He nodded not caring much else about her previous contract. "We'll get you some clothes tomorrow, but for now I am sure you can borrow a dress of Mey-rin's." She raised an eyebrow a little reluctant about the idea. "Are you sure? I may be shorter then you, but I am taller than Mey-rin."

"It will have to do for now. When you've changed you will start your duties as a maid, although I will be giving you more responsibilities as a housekeeper."

"Seems like a lot of responsibility to be giving me right away isn't it?"

He frowned. "Believe me, the only reason I'm giving you this work is because you'll do better than any of those incompetents we have on staff," he walked to the door, "After you've changed come down to the kitchen and I'll show you what to start with. I'll send Mey-rin so she can lend you a dress." He left the room leaving her alone.

* * *

Clarissa fidgeted with the dress. "Well it doesn't look that bad," said Mey-rin. Clarissa pulled at the bottom of the dress trying to pull it past her knees. "It's short, but…" She sighed and then turned to the maid, "thank you for lending me a dress, Mey-rin, I'll get some dresses tomorrow." Clarissa was right at thinking that Mey-rin's dress wouldn't be a good size for her, but as Sebastian said it would have to do.

The two went to the kitchen to see what needed to be done for that afternoon. Sebastian was just making the snacks for afternoon tea. "There you are," he stopped momentarily, "Mey-rin I need you to bring the tea set, Clarissa I need you to help me with these." He took a look at the dress his sister wore.

"I guess we will have to make getting you new dresses a priority tomorrow," he resumed with the snacks. Clarissa ignored his comment and helped him. Sebastian could see that there was truth behind the words she had told his master; she had a work quality that was matching his own point to point. "What kind of work would I be doing? The usual work a housekeeper would do?" Sebastian continued working as he answered, "Besides that you'll most likely be helping the young master on his assignments from the Queen. I'm sure he would use your abilities as he does mine." She nodded.

"There is something that you should keep in mind," he added, "As I am sure, you are fully aware that the young master has recently lost a dear family member. I am only telling you this because I am sure our sibling relationship will bring back a few memories of family for him. It is best that you get some idea of the young master's state of mind."

"His mother's sister, I remember reading the report. Some of the only family the Earl had left." Sebastian nodded.

"Also there is one thing I want to make clear to you," Clarissa looked up from the food at realizing the completely different tone he had, "As one would expect of siblings they don't share well, and we're not much of an exception. In other words, I won't take sharing my master kindly." The she-devil smirked as she looked at her brother playfully. "And you think that I would try to steal away your _young master_?"

"Temptation creates cravings that even we cannot control at times." Sebastian picked up the tray they were arranging the snacks on and went to prepare the tea cart. Clarissa stared at the spot where her brother just stood.

Who was this Earl?

She had never seen him so invested into a soul. The tinkling sound of china came into the kitchen. "I have the tea set for the young master. Where's Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-rin asked. Clarissa snapped her head up. "Oh, he went to prepare the tea cart. Here, I'll prepare the tea." She took the teapot from the maid over to the counter and measured out the tea. When she finished pouring the water Sebastian returned. "I see you have made the tea, Clarissa." He took a look at the tea before picking it up with a sly smile.

"You will work out very nicely here."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian had just left to wake the young Earl. Clarissa sat at the table in the kitchen as the rest of the staff came shuffling in. "Damn, it's still too early in the morning…" groaned Bard. He sat at the table and rested his head on it. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" asked Clarissa. "Don't mind him," said Mey-rin, "he's like this every morning." The maid joined them at the table.

Bard lifted his head and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket lighting it up. "So, Clarissa," he started, "how was Sebastian when he was younger? Has he always been this strict?" The woman forced a smile. "I thought you all might ask about that eventually. But I'm sorry to say that we hardly spent time together when we were young; we were lucky to have spent any time together." Bard and Mey-rin looked at her heartbreakingly.

"I'm sorry about that, it must have been hard to know you had a sibling and not being able to hang out with them," apologized Bard. She waved away his apology. "Don't fret over it. What's important is that I'm with him now." She hated acting so sweetly, but as Clarissa had told Sebastian the day before acting like this was the only way these humans would trust her.

BAM!

"Hey everyone we have a problem!" Finny said as he came running into the kitchen. He had the firewood that he was suppose to get and dropped it next to the door. Clarissa sensed a sudden major misbalance in the Earl's aura. She looked at the direction the Earl's room would be. "What's wrong, Finny?" asked Mey-rin.

"Have you guys really forgotten? It's a special day today!"

"Special day…?" Bard and Mey-rin looked at the calendar.

Clarissa stood up. "I'll be right back, everyone." She left the kitchen and headed for Ciel's room. Something was really off. When she got there she knocked on the door. She could hear his uneasy voice and a second later the door opened and the edgy Earl walked out. "Clarissa, you and Sebastian need to make sure the entire house is in order and prepare for guests before this afternoon." He quickly left for the dining hall.

"What is going on, Sebastian? I could strongly sense his uneasiness."

"Well the Marchioness Middleford, the young master's aunt, and The Lady Elizabeth, the young master's fiancée, will be visiting this afternoon."

"Is their visit that unsettling for him?"

"Mostly it's the Marchioness."

She nodded. "Very well," she started down the hall, "shall we start preparations?" Sebastian followed her. "Believe me the sooner the better."

* * *

Sebastian heard the sound of a carriage coming from the woods. "Early as always, the young master just finished breakfast," he stated to no one. He hurried to the Earl's office and knocked.

"Enter."

"They've arrived, young master," announced Sebastian. Ciel dropped everything he was doing and got up quickly. "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry and go meet them. Where's Clarissa?" The butler followed calmly. "I don't know. The last time I saw her she was in the kitchen."Ciel continued down the hall. They reached the front hall when they heard Clarissa's voice.

"Good afternoon, Marchioness Middleford, Lady Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to have you at the Phantomhive estate." Clarissa had met them at the door and was greeting them. The female devil had changed into one of the new tea length midnight blue maid dresses Sebastian had gotten for her with a crisp white apron. Like her brother she wore spotless white gloves.

Ciel quickened his pace and met the Marchioness and Elizabeth near the front doors. "It has been a while since we last met, Marchioness Middleford," he greeted, "As always, you have arrived earlier than expected." The Marchioness had a hard stare cemented on her face. The elegant woman had a stiff posture and gave off a strict aura. "Forget the formal greetings, Earl. Who is this maid?"

"This is Clarissa Michaelis, Sebastian's twin sister. She will be working here temporarily," explained Ciel, she curtsied. "Ahh! Ciel letting Sebastian's sister work with him is sooo cute!" squealed Elizabeth as she glomped the Earl.

"Elizabeth!" scolded the Marchioness, "That is not proper behavior for a lady."

"I'm so sorry mother!" the young girl pulled away from Ciel.

The Marchioness noticed Sebastian's presence. "It has been quite a while, welcome Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth," greeted Sebastian, "Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way here-…" the Marchioness' glare deepened as she stared at Sebastian. "May I ask if there is something on my face?" Sebastian asked. She walked up to him. "That face of yours, it's still the same as ever. What indecent looks you possess." Ciel snickered and Clarissa's expression fell momentarily. They were twins and possessed similar facial features after all.

"And also," she continued, "both master and his butler are alike. The two of you are obviously men but both of you keep your hair long; seeing it irks me." The woman pulled out a comb. "Maid, bring me some water," she ordered. Clarissa stared at her confused as she went off to bring a pitcher. Returning quickly she was still confused as to what the Marchioness was planning.

Nodding in approval the Marchioness grabbed the pitcher herself and advanced toward Sebastian and Ciel. "Aunt… aunt? Wait… wait a minute," Ciel held up his hands between him and her, "Wait a minute!"

* * *

"Really now, that's better," the Marchioness stepped back. She had combed back Sebastian and Ciel's hair, their heads still damp from the splash of water. "I am really sorry that I have to trouble you for this, Aunt Frances," Ciel apologized quite reluctantly.

The harsh woman crossed her arms. "Anyway, I just came to conduct a surprise spot check and you are still lazing around like usual. Bear in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is to marry in the future. Firstly, I am going to check the inside of your house."

"In that case, allow us to lead the way," Clarissa and Sebastian said in unison as they bowed. Ciel looked uneasily at them as they led the way. Clarissa snuck him a wink to reassure him that everything was taken care of. With Sebastian leading the way the group first headed to the gardens.

"Firstly, I will lead you to explore the garden," explained Sebastian, "the winter roses bought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful." Clarissa remembered seeing them the day before when she first arrived. The roses had been the center of attention in the garden. Opening the door Sebastian froze momentarily. Standing next to him Clarissa had a good view of what had stopped him: Finny was picking the roses… happily and ignorantly.

BAM

Sebastian closed the doors quickly. "I have made a mistake," he put on a cheerful smile, "I actually wanted to let you explore the main hall." The Marchioness looked at him disdainfully. "Why? Since we are already here we should start exploring from the garden." Clarissa took a step forward with her own smile. "No, please come to the main hall. It is currently the time when the roses of the Christmas season bloom at their peak. The main hall provides a wonderful view of the garden."

This time Clarissa was in the lead heading toward the main hall. Her hands were on the doorknob of the doors. "The main hall was refurbished a few days back. It has a lovely wallpaper ordered from France." She opened the doors just a crack and saw the inevitable. In the same position as she previously was, Sebastian saw the same: Mey-rin trying to balance a stack of plates… and about to trip.

BAM

Clarissa closed the doors quickly. "I have made a mistake," her smile returned, "I think we should precede to the greenhouse for tea." The Marchioness looked at her with the same disdain she had looked at her brother with earlier. "Why now?" Sebastian took up the lead again. "You two have been stuck in a carriage for quite a while, you must be tired. We're sorry for not having had realized this sooner. We've set up a table in the greenhouse for you to rest and enjoy a cup of tea."

This time Clarissa kept in step with Sebastian. "Sebastian has purchased some wonderful tangerines from Spain and we've been intending to serve you orange-flavored black tea." Then they heard it, the explosion. They stopped.

"Have you two made a mistake again?" The Marchioness was irritated. The siblings bowed in forgiveness and apologized in unison, "We are so sorry. Our way of handling things is just too-…"

"Oh," Sebastian interrupted, "there is a place that I have been intending to let the Marchioness explore, even though it is not really suitable for ladies… Please let us all head for the stables." Clarissa was just as clueless as the rest of them; she had no idea what Sebastian was planning.

When they arrived Sebastian immediately went to a stunning well built horse with a blue-black coat. "What do you think of this, Marchioness?" he asked, "I specially bought this horse as the young master's personal horse. It has always been my wish to show this to the Marchioness." The Marchioness inspected the horse obviously impressed by the creature. "It is indeed a splendid horse. It possesses a nice build and a good look." Clarissa and Sebastian both mentally sighed at finally having had impressed the strict woman.

"Ciel, do you want to go hunting with me right now?"

Ciel spun his head towards his aunt surprised by her offer. "With Aunt?" There was a glow of determination in the Marchioness' eyes. "This is a good opportunity for me to observe what sort of man my daughter is going to marry," she continued, "Or perhaps hunting is too strenuous for the Earl?"

The same determination as his aunt's flickered in Ciel's eyes. "Sebastian, Clarissa, go make preparations." The two bowed in understanding.

* * *

The siblings stood in the kitchen preparing a meal for the trip out to the woods for the hunting competition.

"The woman definitely knows how to manipulate doesn't she?" Sebastian continued with his work. "She does, how else do you think she has gotten as far as she has? She was not someone who would throw her family name around." Clarissa finished packing the basket and placed it with the others. She checked off the baskets on her mental checklist. "So do you want me to come and leave these before you arrive or after they have started the competition?" she asked.

"Bring it after they have started the competition, they will be at it for quite some time," Sebastian paused, "and when you return make sure to finish it."

"Why are you doing this? He does not seem the type to celebrate."

"You have to remember that he is still a child. Besides, it's more to make everyone else happy."

* * *

Sebastian left to take Ciel, his aunt and Elizabeth to the hunting grounds. Clarissa stayed behind to keep an eye on the servants. He had told her to keep a good eye on them today. She went to check on them since she hadn't heard a word from them since that morning.

"Mey-rin, Bard, Finny," Clarissa called. The only reason she was looking for them was because of what had happened earlier; the flowers, the china, the explosion. _'Why on earth does the Earl even have such incompetent servants?'_As she mused over the thought she walked into the main hall. She wished she hadn't.

"What have you all been doing?!"

The china was cracked but set, the winter roses were ruined but decorated the table, and on that very table there was a burnt meal of… Clarissa wasn't even sure what it was. "Hello, Miss Clarissa!" greeted Finny, "We're decorating for the party!" Her eyebrow twitched. "Oh really now?" Her voice was strained at how they had set everything with ruined materials. She was still trying to figure out why these servants were not only loyal to, but also cared for the Earl. It obviously wasn't because of his personality, so she concluded that it had to be something of the past, something that he had done or had happened.

Clarissa took another look at Mey-rin and Finny and noticed that they had cuts and bruises all over them. "How did you get so badly hurt?" She walked over and grabbed each of their hands and inspected the cuts. Sebastian would be angry if he came back and found spots of blood all over the house.

"Before you continue let me wrap up your wounds. Where's Bard?" If these two were like this she could only image the extreme cook's condition.

BOOM!

And there was the telltale sign. Bard came stumbling in covered in soot and ashes, the same amount of cuts and bruises on him except for his oddly angled arm and the fact that he walked with a limp. "My, my, it seems like none of you can avoid getting hurt," she sighed, "Don't do anything until I treat your wounds." She retrieved some bandages and ointment.

Mey-rin and Finny were easy to deal with but when Clarissa started to wrap up Bard's arm he started to get fussy. "Come on, Clarissa," he complained, "I don't need these bandages." She 'accidently' bent his arm a little too far. Bard clenched his teeth and held back a yelp. Clarissa smirked at getting her point across. "Now I see the family resemblance," he mumbled.

She stood up at finishing with Bard's arm. "Now that all of you are bandaged up please be careful, I'll be in the kitchen." Clarissa left for the kitchen without hearing the words of thanks from Mey-rin and Finny. She looked at the time on the small silver pocket watch that hung on a silver chain around her neck; Sebastian had left it for her with her new dresses. She remembered how its crimson red velvet box stood out on top of the midnight blue fabric of the dresses. _'They should already be at the hunting grounds Sebastian specified, I better get going.'_

Clarissa packed up the baskets and left for the hunting grounds. She was there in a matter of minutes. Sebastian was with Elizabeth as they waited for the Marchioness and Ciel's competition to end.

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth," she greeted coming out from the brush. "Oh! Hello, Clarissa, I thought you were at the mansion?" The young blonde girl looked at her surprised and confused. Clarissa smiled. "What sort of maid would I be if I couldn't come in a moment's notice?" She pulled out the baskets that contained the lunch. Sebastian looked around. "You forgot didn't you?" Without saying a word Clarissa pushed aside some of the bushes and branches she had just come from and showed a fully set table for three. "I didn't," she smirked. Elizabeth came over eyes sparkling. "Amazing, Clarissa, you're just as incredible as Sebastian!" Clarissa bowed. "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth."

They served Elizabeth tea and prepared the food. "I see the time from your previous contract was spent sharpening your skills," commented Sebastian. Clarissa paused but then continued working. Sebastian glanced at her wondering why she was so quiet. "Well, I'll leave the rest to you then," Clarissa stepped away from the food, "I'll head back to the mansion and finish the task you gave me." Sebastian nodded continuing with his work.

Before she disappeared into the woods Elizabeth called her over. "Clarissa, wait a second!" The young girl ran over to her. "Could you do me a favor when you get back to the mansion?" Clarissa nodded, "Of course Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth motioned for her to lean down, she did. The young girl whispered into her ear. Clarissa stood back up, "I shall have it done upon your return." With that she disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Clarissa looked through the bag Elizabeth had brought. She found what Elizabeth had specified. She opened the dark box and saw what lay nestled on a small, red velvet pillow. It was beautiful and really extravagant for a child, but Elizabeth thought it appropriate. Clarissa closed the box, wrapped it, and placed it back in the bag.

Before starting on what Sebastian had asked of her, Clarissa checked on the servants quickly.

"No, you should put it over here."

"It's fine right here where it is."

_'They're alright.'_ The most damage they had caused was to themselves. Clarissa spent the rest of the afternoon in the quiet, solitary kitchen waiting for everyone to return.

* * *

"They're back!"

"Hurry let's go greet them at the door!"

Clarissa heard the servants run to the main hall. She put away the creation she had been working on under a serving dome and put it in the cabinet. Removing her cooking gloves she replaced them with her crisp, white gloves. She made her way to the main hall

"Welcome back, young master!"

"What happened to you all?"

She chuckled at the Earl's expression and stood off to the side. The three servants stood in front of their set table. "We decorated with the roses from the garden!" announced Finny. "I made all of the young master's favorite foods," said Bard proudly. "The table setting was done by me, modeled after Mr. Sebastian's style," Mey-rin said bashfully.

"We also," Finny picked up a plate from the table, "made this!" 'This' was something that everyone assumed was a cake. Sebastian and Ciel looked back at the Marchioness expecting the worst from her.

"They are actually one step quicker than me," She walked over to Ciel, "I came here specially today just for the sake of saying this: happy 13th birthday, Ciel!" He smiled at her congratulations, "Thank you very much!" Clarissa made her way next to Sebastian. He was about to ask her something but the Marchioness turned to them. "Sebastian, thanks for all the trouble today. And you, Clarissa," she looked directly at the woman, "I could tell that you have been working here around the house a lot. You have a work etiquette similar to your brother's but there are differences between your styles.

"However, there are still some things which I need to remind you both of," she continued, "The china, the ridiculously bare garden, as well as the dinner that was burnt to charcoal. I trust that you two will be taking better care of my daughter and her future husband." The siblings smiled nervously. "You found out," said Clarissa. "Yes of course," answered Sebastian.

Elizabeth came up to Clarissa. "Clarissa did you wrap-… Oh! Your hair looks so pretty pulled up like that!" Everyone's attention went to the raven haired woman. Clarissa's hand went to her hair and she realized that she still had her hair pulled up in a high messy ponytail with a few wisps of hair framing her face from before in the kitchen. "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth, but I do not usually wear-…"

"You should wear it like that," Elizabeth interrupted. Clarissa smiled nervously again. "What you asked of me earlier, it's upstairs." The young girl focused on her original question. "Oh, yes could you bring it down please?" Clarissa nodded and hurried upstairs, Sebastian followed. "You hurried out of that situation," he commented. She walked into the room with Elizabeth's bag. "You know I have never liked being the center of attention," she picked out the gift she had wrapped earlier. Sebastian looked over her shoulder. "What did the Lady Elizabeth get for the young master?" Clarissa looked at the gift quizzically. "It's a silver ring with the Phantomhive family's crest and blue stones decorating it. I find this an odd gift for a young boy." Sebastian tried to pluck the gift out of her hand but she moved it out of his reach. "It's actually appropriate, considering how she ruined his family ring a while ago. Luckily I was able to fix it."

"Of course," she taunted. They left the room and went back to the festivities. "Tell me why you didn't stop the servants from preparing their little surprise?" asked Sebastian. "You said to keep an eye on them so they don't destroy the mansion; you never said anything about keeping them from hurting themselves."

"Touché, but you know what this means about the task I gave you right?"

"I know; the cake that you made and I decorated will have gone to waste."

The twins sighed at thinking how their work would go unnoticed sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, we're in London because the Queen has asked the Earl to look into something?"

Sebastian was unpacking the Earl's clothes as Clarissa helped him. "Yes, apparently there has been some trouble with nobles returning from India being attacked and hanged upside down in front of Indian food shops," he answered, "We're going into town to talk to Scotland Yard."

"You mean you and your master are going into town," Sebastian looked at his sister, "I won't go anywhere unless your master directly asks me or for me." He looked back to the clothes. "The young master and I will be leaving in a little while so then you'll be in charge of the townhouse and keeping the servants in check. And make sure they stay in one piece as well or they won't be of much use," she nodded smiling a little at what she had done before, "Also, this will be a normal day for the servants so we will see how you fair with them."

He checked his pocket watch. "We should be on our way, I'll go get the young master and leave the servants to you." He walked out of the room. A few minutes later she left the room as well after finishing putting away the Earl's clothes.

"Clarissa! Are you going to be in charge today?" Finny asked as he came running up to her smiling widely as he usually did. She put on her smile to answer him. "I will be, Finny, so I'll need to see everyone to tell them what's to be done today." The blonde boy saluted, "Right away!" As she watched him run off she thought to herself, _'They don't seem that bad, maybe the Earl's birthday was a special day and they were too excited to keep focused. Maybe they're really good workers.'_

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Clarissa quietly scolded herself as she stood over the sink that evening pinching the bridge of her nose. The morning had been alright up until the other servants actually started with their chores. She had to clean up after them at almost every task she gave them.

"Clarissa, the young master's returned!" announced Mey-rin as the trio ran by the kitchen door. Clarissa checked her watch, just in time for dinner. She followed them to the front hall where the Earl, Sebastian and an unknown to her Chinese man were. "So how did things go today?" Sebastian asked in a knowing voice when she stepped next to him. "Do not ask what you already know," she huffed. He chuckled lightly at her resentment.

"What's this, even the strict master butler has a lighter side?" The Chinese man asked to no one in particular at noticing Sebastian's smile, "And who is this maid that is the cause of this smile?"

"Temporary maid, Lau," corrected Ciel, "and she's Sebastian's twin sister." Clarissa didn't like the tone the Earl used, it was possessive in a way as if saying whatever was connected to Sebastian was his as well. "I see," was all that Lau said.

Sebastian stepped forward. "Well now, you must be tired from the cold, I will serve tea immediately." Ciel sighed, "Indeed."

"I prefer chai tea over English tea."

"Indeed," the Earl stopped and spun his head around to the source of the unknown voice. Everyone else looked and saw two Indian men standing at the door. "Why the blazes are you here?!" Ciel cried out. The younger of the two spoke. "Huh, but we met just earlier today? Besides I saved you, in India it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors." Clarissa looked up to Sebastian. "Saved?" He pokes fun at her she pokes fun at him. "Everything would have been fine without their help but they got involved anyway," he explained annoyed at this new problem.

"Prince, I found it!" the older Indian man was on the staircase. "Listen to me!" Ciel was getting angrier at each passing second. The younger Indian followed the other up the stairs, "I've decided to stay here." Ciel looked at him surprised at the announcement and followed him up the stairs, "Wait a minute, why do I have to look after you?!" Everyone else followed them to the Earl's room where the younger Indian was getting comfortable on Ciel's bed.

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn," he said, Clarissa concluded that he was going to be a brat judging by his tone, "Is it common in England to kick benefactors out into the cold?" Ciel stomped into the room trying to keep himself under control. "Apart from that… just who… well who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Me? I'm a prince."

He said it so casually that it irked Clarissa. He said it as if it was no big deal but he obviously made it into such. "The older Indian spoke, "This person is the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." Soma looked at Ciel, "I'm going to stay for a while okay, Shorty?" Ciel flinched at the name, "Then as a symbol of our new friendship, Agni will serve you chai!" Agni beamed, "On a cold day chai with ginger can't be beat! I'm just going to borrow your kitchen." Sebastian went after Agni and the servants began to ask Soma various questions.

"It seems like there's going to be some lively times ahead, eh, Earl?" commented Lau. Clarissa could see that Ciel was getting close to his breaking point.

"GET OUT!"

Make that at his breaking point.

* * *

They were able to get Soma out of Ciel's room and into a guest room and after dinner Ciel had locked himself in his room wanting some quiet. The next morning he looked more calm and ready to handle his unexpected guests.

"How long do you two intend to stay in my house?" he asked Soma and Lau. Soma was stuffing his face with the food Agni had, by means that Sebastian and Clarissa had no idea as to how without them noticing, prepared for breakfast. "We'll leave once our work is done." Lau looked up from his plate, "Aren't you two looking for someone?" he turned to Ciel a second later, "and what's wrong with me staying here?" Ciel clenched his teeth.

"Oh yeah," Soma rummaged through his pockets, "We're looking for a lady. This lady," he pulled out a crude drawing of an Indian woman, "Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace."

Everyone looked over the Earl's shoulder to see the drawing that Sebastian brought over from Soma. "Sebastian… can you find her with this?" asked Ciel. Clarissa had also come over from her place behind Lau to take a look. Not even six devils working together could find her with this drawing. "Even for me this is…" he sighed, "I shall try my best." Ciel gave the drawing to Sebastian.

"So, why is this woman in England?" when Ciel looked back Soma and Agni were gone from the table and praying to a statue that had come out of nowhere. "Would you listen?! And what are you doing?!" They all walked over to examine the statue closer. "It seems they are praying, but that's such an awful surreal figure of God," observed Lau.

Agni looked up. "This is a statue of Kali the goddess from the Hindu religion that we have faith in. Our Kali goddess is the wife of our god Shiva and is also the goddess of power. A long time ago a demon recklessly challenged the goddess to fight him. Of course the victory went to Kali the goddess, however since then her destructive urge had not settled and the goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres. Other gods couldn't stop Kali the goddess so they decided to destroy this world at any cost at that time," Agni began to really get into the story, "In order to protect this world the god Shiva who is her husband lay down at her feet. After she had trampled on her husband with her dirty feet, Kali the goddess returned to us and this world returned to its peaceful state," Agni relaxed, "In other words, Kali the goddess is the great goddess who defeated the demon after a time of struggle."

Ciel looked up to Sebastian and Clarissa. "We were not aware that such a strong goddess existed," Sebastian started. "We should be careful when we go to India," finished Clarissa.

"So I have finished my prayers," Soma got up from his kneeling position, "Let's go out, Shorty! You'll be my guide!" He wrapped his arm around Ciel's neck and proceeded to the door. "My name is Ciel, not Shorty!" the young Earl struggled to escape Soma's grasp. Sebastian stood in front of Soma. "I am deeply sorry," he apologized, "but it has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today." Ciel escaped from Soma. "As you can see I'm very busy," he followed Sebastian to start his studies.

Soma pouted, "Is he always this cranky?" Lau answered, "You'll see soon enough that the young Earl is a kaleidoscope of emotions." As to if the Chinese man was being sarcastic or not was beyond Clarissa.

"Oh, really?" murmured Clarissa halfheartedly. Lau turned to her. "Ah, yes, master butler's sister. How long have you been with the Earl?" The sudden interest bothered her. "Not that long, it was actually only recently that I became part of the household."

"And yet you do just as much work as your hard working brother," Lau added, "Whenever I've had the rare encounter to meet twins they've always had differing, you could say clashing, personalities, but you two are alike in so many ways you're both cut from the same cloth, so to speak." Clarissa remembered what the Marchioness Middleford had said; they had the same work etiquette with only a difference in style. Were they really that similar?

"If you'll excuse me I have work to do," she excused herself. There was no point in clouding her mind with humans' observations about her and her twin brother.

* * *

It had been a quiet morning and Clarissa had enjoyed it. The servants had behaved fairly well with their chores and hadn't come running to her about a problem. She hadn't heard from their guests either, who she assumed were with the Earl and Sebastian. She had accomplished much in that morning, the townhouse was clean, the rooms straightened out, lunch had been prepared and served, and afternoon tea was prepared. All that was left for her to do was to see how the Earl was fairing with his unwanted guests.

"Shut up! I can't concentrate!"

Not very well by the sound of it. She walked into the open room they were in where Ciel was practicing his fencing. "If you want my attention that much then be my opponent," Ciel threw a fencing foil at Soma. He tested it out and walked out in front of Ciel. "So, if I win you will play with me?" The Earl glared at him, "If you can win that is. If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way."

Sebastian started the match. "So, let's begin!" Soma charged at Ciel and swung the foil at his leg, surprise filled his face at the fact that it bended. "My, my, this is the most childish act I've seen Master Ciel do," Clarissa thought out loud. "You think so?" asked Lau overhearing her comment. She nodded. "Prince Soma doesn't even know the rules of fencing." Soma and Ciel continued their one-sided match until Ciel took straight aim at Soma's torso. "Your valid target area is wide open!"

In a split second Agni shielded Soma from the hit. "Prince, look out!" He hit a critical point in Ciel's arm and the Earl's arm went numb. The room went silent and Agni fully realized what he had just done. "Lord Ciel, my deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose!" Soma began to laugh. "Agni, you have protected your master very well, I praise you! Agni is my _khansama_ in other words I won!"

"My goodness, now you must avenge your lord master butler," Lau casually tossed a fencing foil to Sebastian who was kneeling next to Ciel. Soma looked at him excitedly, "What are you going to do, Ciel's _khansama_?" Sebastian looked down to Ciel's kneeling form. "Goodness, all this because you were nasty to a complete amateur who does not know the rules. However," he stood up, "when the master is injured like this, as a butler of the Phantomhive family I cannot ignore it." He faced Agni, "Moreover we have fallen ten minutes behind schedule."

"That's your real motive isn't it?" Ciel deadpanned. Soma looked interested. "I shall allow this duel. Agni, in the name of Kali the goddess you can't lose!"

Ciel was standing off to the side next to Clarissa and Lau. "Sebastian, this is an order, shut the brat up!"

The two butlers positioned themselves.

"_Jo ajna_"

"Yes my lord"


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian turned to his sister. "Clarissa, if you don't mind starting the match." She nodded, "Of course." She stood off to the side between them. "Match, begin!"

Agni made the first move but Sebastian dodged and took aim, but Agni avoided the hit just as easily as Sebastian did. This continued throughout the match, one throwing skillful hits and the other dodging them just as skillfully. Clarissa watched impressed by how this human was keeping in step with Sebastian. The final hit was when both opponents aimed at the same time and the tips of the foils met in the middle bending as the two moved forward until…

SNAP

The foils broke.

"Oh, my, the swords have broken," Sebastian commented casually as he caught one of the pieces that had flown into the air. Clarissa walked over and caught the other piece. "Well then that will make it impossible to compete anymore, so this match ends in a draw." Sebastian and Clarissa glanced at Ciel and saw his expression; utterly shocked at the results of the match.

Soma came over and stood next to his butler. "Ciel's _khansama_ you are pretty strong, Agni is the strongest fighter in at my palace and this is the first time I've seen someone fight equally with him. I'm impressed." Sebastian bowed, "Thank you." Agni turned to Sebastian, "Mr. Sebastian, thank you for being my opponent."

"My pleasure, Mr. Agni is a quick study to have learned the rules merely by observation. I would hardly guess that you were a beginner." Agni went over to Ciel. "Lord Ciel, I am sorry for my actions earlier. Does it still hurt?" Ciel backed away a little from how close Agni was to him. "No, it doesn't, I'm fine." Agni relaxed. "That's good!" When he left to go stand by Soma again, Ciel turned to Clarissa who had also returned to her spot next to him. "Clarissa, what is that man? He isn't a 'different' being is he?" She smiled. "I assure you Master Ciel, that he is human."

The Earl sighed, "I see." Ciel was startled when an arm was thrown over his shoulder. "Hey, Ciel!" it was Soma, "We should compete again too!" He struggled against the young man's grip as Soma pulled him away.

"Correct, he is human," Sebastian came over to Clarissa, broken foil in hand, "however he possesses abilities that we do not have."

* * *

Sebastian closed the door to the kitchen in Clarissa's face. "Sebastian!" she pounded on the door, "Why aren't you letting me into the kitchen to help prepare dinner?!" She tried to open the door but he was leaning against it. "You've done a day's worth of chores in one morning, including preparing lunch and afternoon tea. You've done enough for today. You've even done work you're not even responsible for."

"You do the same!"

"Still a short temper I see."

"Sebastian!"

"You're done for today, Clarissa. Why do you care to help so much?" She got quiet. Sebastian had heard silence for too long and opened the door only to see that she had left.

Clarissa walked down the hall in a huff and started to mumble. "I help so much because I-…"

"Miss Clarissa, are you alright?" She stopped and spun around. "Oh, Mr. Agni, yes I'm alright, just a little sibling dispute."

"You had a fight with Mr. Sebastian?" he asked a little concerned. She shook her head. "It was more like he didn't let me do what I wanted and he told me I couldn't in a really… _interesting _way."

"So will you two be alright?" he was confused at what the problem was. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Agni, but we will be fine. Are you looking for something?" He nodded. "I was looking for Mr. Sebastian to ask if he needed any help with dinner." An idea popped into her head, if she couldn't help… "Of course, he's in the kitchen preparing dinner." She pointed him in the right direction, "Where are Prince Soma and Master Ciel?"

"My prince is in the parlor talking with Mr.… Lau I believe? And Master Ciel left for his office."

"Thank you," she walked off to see if she could 'accidently' run into the Earl before he locked himself in his office until dinner. Clarissa hurried down the hall and heard the light footsteps of the Earl. She stopped, dusted off her clothing, and resumed walking at a calmer pace around the corner. "Good afternoon, Master Ciel," she greeted, "Leaving the company of your guests already?" He scoffed. "I'm sure you know I have detested their presence since they got here and will not be dealing with them if I don't have to."

He continued for his office. "May I ask something, Earl?" Ciel stopped; he had to admit he was interested in talking with Clarissa without Sebastian around. "Go ahead," he allowed.

"How long has my brother been in your service?"

"For three years now," he answered. She seemed to be thinking it over. "Now let me ask a question." Clarissa refocused, "Of course."

"Because it was only right before you showed up at my manor that Sebastian was acting—rather looking—distracted, I'm assuming that you yourself had arrived in London not so long ago."

"That is correct."

"So this is my question: Who was your previous master?"

Oh how Clarissa wanted to smirk. Just what she thought the Earl to do; use the information she obviously had about other nobles. "I didn't think you would care about our past, but if you really must know, I was contracted to a German noble that was supposed to be vacationing here." Ciel went over his memory trying to remember of visiting nobles. "There has been only one noble from Germany visiting recently and he was said to have left a few weeks ago."

"It was only said," she restated. He nodded, "Right. Call me when dinner is ready, and, why aren't you helping Sebastian?" Ciel asked out of curiosity, Clarissa was usually always with Sebastian. The woman's blood red eyes slit into a glare and Ciel was pretty sure that she would have pouted her lips had he not been there. "He told me I had done enough for today."

Ciel never thought Sebastian would ever tell one of the staff that they had done enough for a day. "Oh, very well then, keep an eye on our guests." She bowed, "Of course, Master Ciel."

He was about to turn around and walk off but remembered something interesting Sebastian had told him. "By the way, Sebastian told me how you didn't accompany us into town because I didn't tell you myself."

Clarissa nodded. "That is correct. Unlike my brother, I will not always be by your side. I merely follow your orders out of the duty of the role you have given me at your estate, and I stay because of my brother. Although I am sure you could care less about this since all that matters to you is that you have another devilish hand assisting you." Ciel stared at her for a second longer before turning around and leaving. "As I've said before, call me when dinner is ready." As soon as the Earl was out of earshot she chuckled and opened her pocket watch hanging around her neck looking at the picture tucked inside.

_'Those two are so similar all the way down to their denied childish nature. I wonder what Sebastian would think if he ever met him and saw for himself.' _

* * *

Clarissa walked into the kitchen after some time to see if Sebastian and Agni needed help. "Sebastian is there anything I can do-…" She stared into the kitchen surprised.

"Hello, Miss Clarissa!" greeted Finny and Mey-rin. The rest of the Phantomhive staff was inside finishing dinner for that night. What was so surprising was that they were being really productive, nothing was destroyed or damaged. "Hello, Finny…" She glanced at Sebastian and he gave her a shrug not knowing how this even happened.

Agni looked up from his dish. "Perfect timing, Miss Clarissa, could you help us plate the food?" She nodded and walked over, "Of course." Sebastian brought over the cottage pie for Clarissa to plate. "Did he do this?" she asked quietly referring to Agni. "When I came to check on him the three of them were working efficiently," he answered, "When I asked him he said he had made use of their talents and gave me this whole talk about how they should make use of the talents they were given and so forth."

Clarissa raised an eyebrow, "Quite the character."

"Yes well, we should keep an eye on him," he added, "He would do anything for his master."

"Here's the berry sauce," said Agni as he approached the two. Clarissa smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Agni." As he walked away she nodded at Sebastian understanding.

* * *

"So, who is this woman you are looking for?" asked Ciel at the dinner table. After plating the food Clarissa and Sebastian brought out the dinner after Agni had called Soma, Lau, and Ciel.

Soma finished the bite of food he had. "She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say that she's like a nanny. We have been together for as long as I can remember." He took another bite of food. "My father has no interest in me, and my mother only strives to attract my father's attention, paying me no heed," Agni looked away, "I'm always left on my own in the castle... But Mina was always by my side. However," Soma banged his fist on the table angrily, "after the arrival of the English nobles, Mina caught the eye of an English businessman and he took her away with him." He stabbed his meal with his fork and lifted it to his mouth.

Ciel sighed, "But you are just making a big fuss over a female servant." Soma banged his hands on the table as he stood up. "This is not just a minor matter! The castle is like an empty box without Mina around!" he made his way to Ciel and grabbed his shoulders, "Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Mina?! I never felt so-…!"

"I don't," Ciel interrupted him, his eyes flashed, "The meager feelings that arises from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them." He stated to pull away from Soma's grasp, "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never ever shake off."

He walked off and dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand, "You're probably unable to comprehend that."

The entire time Clarissa had been observing the actions of Soma and Agni. She could see what Sebastian had been talking about. There was a strong connection between the two, but Soma wasn't so aware of it.

After the argument simmered down Soma and Lau left the dining room. Sebastian and Clarissa were clearing the dishes alone. They didn't talk at all; it wasn't until they had finished clearing that they said anything. "You saw what I meant during the young master and the prince's conversation," he stated. "They have quite the relationship," she told him her observations, "But it doesn't seem that the prince is quite aware of that."

"So I want you to start keeping a close eye on them," said Sebastian, "It would be easier for you as a woman to involve yourself since it is a female figure that is missing from the prince's life."

"Of course," Clarissa put the last of the silverware away in the china cabinet, "You know it was obviously very suspicious involving themselves with the Earl. However," she turned back to her brother, "it just makes things much more interesting."

* * *

Clarissa watched from the window. The two were passing through the gate and walking out onto the street. She had kept her ears open for their departure the entire evening. There was another gentle snowfall that was leaving a fresh layer of snow which was getting imprinted on by the feet of night goers, the two she was watching included.

Coat in hand she opened the window and jumped out, closing it before jumping down onto the ground. She dashed after the two careful to conceal herself.

"Let's see what the prince and his butler are up to."


	6. Chapter 6

Clarissa walked into the kitchen as Sebastian prepared the Earl's morning tea. She had gone to her room to change into fresh clothes after Soma and Agni had returned from their late night.

"Anything suspicious?" asked Sebastian, not looking up. She shook her head, "Nothing strange, they were going from place to place asking if anyone had seen that Mina person. However," her brother looked up from the tea's preparations, "after they returned to the townhouse and the Prince went to sleep, Agni left again."

"Interesting, considering the fact of this article I noticed in this morning's newspaper," he motioned to the paper that was at his side. Clarissa walked over and opened it up. Her eyes skimmed over the lines of the article she assumed Sebastian had been referring to. A wicked smile spread across her lips.

"I would love to see the Earl's expression when he reads this, but my time is taken up by my duties," she sighed. "Just remember," added Sebastian, "Bardroy is the hardest out of all of them."

She was walking to the door as he spoke and turned around when she reached it. "I will be sure to keep that in mind." Clarissa left the kitchen and left for the servants' quarters. She was now in charge of waking the servants and telling them the chores for that day.

First off Mey-rin. She knocked, "Mey-rin." When she received no response she opened the door and entered the room. The maid was still fast asleep wrapped comfortably in her warm blankets. The she-devil sighed and walked over to the bed. Standing over the woman she called her name again. "Mey-rin, it's morning." She shook her gently until the maid stirred. Mey-rin opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Clarissa with sleepy eyes. "Good morning, Miss Clarissa."

"Good morning, Mey-rin. It's time to get ready, I have breakfast for all of you and then I will tell you the chores for today as you eat." The maid nodded as she reached for her glasses. Clarissa was leaving as she heard a loud thump behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that Mey-rin had fallen off of the bed trying to reach for her glasses. She sighed, "And do be careful, Mey-rin." She closed the door behind her.

Next were Finny, Bardroy and Tanaka. Clarissa didn't think Tanaka and Finny would be a big problem, but Bardroy would be a different story. She knocked loudly on their door, "Finny, Bardroy, Tanaka." She heard someone stirring on the other side of the door. After a moment of silence she was about to open the door when Finny opened it. "Good morning, Miss Clarissa," he yawned. "Good morning, Finny. Is anyone else awake?" the gardener looked back into the room to see Tanaka already up and doing morning stretches, Bard however…

"Well, the only one left is Bard." The boy walked over to the cook's bed and shook him, "Hey, Bard, it's time to get up." The cook grumbled a few words and pulled the blanket over his head. Frown on her face, Clarissa walked over and stood next to Finny. Bard snuggled into his blankets and pillow when suddenly he felt the blankets under him pulled and was thrown off of the bed. "Bloody hell woman!" he glared up at Clarissa from the cold floor. "I remembered that I need to change the linens~" she said with a smile as she also had the blankets from Tanaka and Finny's beds, "Good morning, Bard. I have breakfast ready and will tell you and the others the chores for today as you eat." She left with blankets in hand and went to drop them off in the laundry room before finishing her last task for the moment.

She went to the guest rooms to call for Prince Soma. It was still early so she didn't think that the Prince would be up considering how late they had returned. Clarissa knocked on the door, "Prince Soma." There was no response so she knocked again, "Prince Soma." Irritated at the silence she opened the door, "Prince Soma are you still-…"

The room was empty.

"Wha-…?" She heard laughing from outside and ran to the window. Soma and Agni were outside in the small garden talking and laughing. Clarissa walked out of the room in a hurry and went outside. "Prince Soma, what are you doing out here at such an early hour and in the snow no less?" Master and butler turned to her. "Good morning, Miss Clarissa," greeted Agni, "The Prince thought it a waste to not be outside when it was so nice."

"That's right," chirped in Soma, "We didn't find out much last night but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy what we have!" There was an opening she needed. Clarissa smiled, "I see, even in the face of hardship you still see the good that lies before you. That's quite an interesting outlook you have, Prince," she glanced back at the townhouse, "Well I came to tell you that breakfast will be served soon." Soma nodded, "Alright, we'll be in soon." She nodded and left for the kitchen to check on breakfast.

* * *

"So, Ciel, today you'll take me around the city, right?" asked Soma straight away. Ciel, Lau and Soma had just sat down for breakfast. "No, of course not," answered Ciel who didn't look up from his plate, "I have much to do today and have no time to babysit you." Soma pouted, "Again? Don't you ever take a break?" The young Earl looked up glaring, "Unlike you some of us have a business to run."

The Prince ignored his glare and looked up at Clarissa who was standing behind Lau. "Well then can you take us around town, Miss Clarissa?" Things were falling into place too perfectly. "I'm sorry Prince Soma, but I have much work to do as well today," she apologized. She hoped her tone would be hint enough to Sebastian or the Earl. "No, go," said Ciel catching on, "Sebastian can handle your work, and besides, I could use some time without him here."

Soma ignored Ciel's last statement and beamed, "Well then, you're our escort today, Miss Clarissa!" She smiled, "Since Master Ciel has approved of it, I would be glad to."

* * *

"Honestly he's such a brat," complained Clarissa as she helped Sebastian in the kitchen. The rest of the staff was already working on their chores leaving Sebastian and Clarissa with some peace, for the time being anyway. "You're just going to have to put up with it," said Sebastian, "This is your chance. If you can gain the Prince's trust then you can find out if they have other motives. At least that is what the young master wishes."

"So he has finally thought of using one of us to keep an eye on them, I'm pleased to see that he's keeping up," Clarissa put the last of the dishes away. "Well then, I better comply with the _young master's_ orders."

* * *

Where they had gone and what they had done meant nothing to Clarissa, it was all things she had already seen or done. All her attention had been on the Prince and his butler.

"You definitely know the city well, Miss Clarissa," Agni complemented, "this shop has charm that other larger shops don't." Around tea time the she-devil had taken them to a small tea shop located in an area of little traffic that was only known to the local people. She smiled, "Well if I am to entertain guests it is necessary for me to know of such places."

"What kind of tea is this again?" Soma asked as he put his cup down. "It's Earl Grey, but if it's not to your liking there is also Darjeeling or Chai tea," Clarissa explained, again. "No it's fine, I was just wondering," he picked up his tea again. He had been wearing a mask of unconditional happiness and joy since they had left the townhouse, and it wasn't until now that he grew tired of the charade.

"Is something wrong, Prince Soma?" asked Clarissa, making sure to add a hint of sympathy to her voice. He sluggishly stirred his tea, "Not at all, why?" This ticked Clarissa off greatly. _'He's not even trying to hide it.'_ She decided to address the topic directly. "Well, you're upset. And if I may be so bold to say, it's most likely because you haven't found anything to help you find your… friend." Soma looked up frowning. "How would you know if I have found anything or not?"

"Please," Clarissa was slowly losing her sincerity and sympathy, "you obviously have not found anything useful to find her. You wouldn't have an expression like that if you did." He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. She wondered what would happen if she probed him a little more…

"Miss Clarissa, please," Agni intervened worried. _'I guess I won't find out.'_

She adopted a concerned expression. "Forgive me, Prince Soma, I didn't realize how touchy the subject was for you. I must have projected some previous anger onto you from when I was looking for my brother." That got their attention. Soma's anger broke down, "Wh-what do you mean?" She glanced away. "Sebastian and I had been separated for many years, and at one point we even lost contact. I tried so hard to find him that I even hired someone to help me. More than once they came to me with this expression that said that they had nothing.

"I understand how it feels to lose someone dear to you, Prince Soma," Clarissa looked up at the Prince, "If you ever want someone to talk to you can come to me."

Both master and butler looked at her worriedly. "Miss Clarissa, are you alright?" asked Soma. That threw her off. When he grabbed her hands she realized that they had been shaking. _'What is going on?'_ she thought. Agni stood up, "I think we should go now."

* * *

As soon as they reached the townhouse that afternoon, Clarissa went straight to her room locking the door behind her. Her conversation with Soma had reminded her of a lot of memories and emotions that her body was remembering before her conscious.

Her thoughts wandered to her twin brother and the years she spent without him. She remembered feeling empty at times as if she were missing something vital, crucial. A frown etched onto her face; she doubted Sebastian would have ever felt like that during their time of separation. Like many male devils, he didn't indulge in his emotions towards their fellow kind but rather focused on their aesthetics. And yet…

Her fingers strayed to the small pocket watch around her neck. She flipped it open and stared at the picture of a little boy. A brief smile flashed over her face. Sebastian wasn't the only one she would miss. Clarissa had visited the young boy before finding Sebastian again, but she missed him already.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Clarissa," it was Sebastian. The woman smirked as she thought of the expression humans would use at a time like this. She snapped the pocket watch closed and went to the door to unlock it. "Yes, my dear brother?" He raised an eyebrow for a second at the greeting. "Agni came to me and told me about your afternoon. He and the Prince seemed very concerned."

"I may have overdone it," she admitted, "But it appears that I have infiltrated the Prince's good graces."

"My sentiments exactly," he gave her that sly smile of his, "I'm glad to see that your repertoire is ever extensive." She mirrored his expression, "You have no idea."

* * *

It was nearing dinner time and Clarissa was on her way to the kitchen to help Sebastian with the meal.

"Miss Clarissa"

She stopped and turned. "May I help you with something, Prince Soma?" The young Indian had a similar expression to that of earlier. He opened his mouth but closed it again. "…Do you know where Agni is?" She tilted her head, "Is that really what you wanted to say?" She noticed the Prince clench his fists and put on a smiling mask. "Yes, of course."

His mind was obviously elsewhere as he didn't notice her blatant remark. "I believe Mr. Agni is with my brother in the kitchen preparing for dinner." He nodded his thanks and left.

Clarissa hurried to the kitchen. Inside Agni and Sebastian were in the middle of cooking dinner. "Ah, Sebastian, here you are!" Both men turned to her. "Hello, Miss Clarissa," smiled Agni. Sebastian closed the pot on the stove he was tending to, "Is something wrong, Clarissa?"

"Oh no, everything is fine. But could you help me with something?" He silently walked out of the kitchen with her. They were a good distance from the kitchen when Sebastian stopped and crossed his arms, "What, pray tell, was that about?" She sighed. "After this afternoon, I expect Agni and the Prince to see me over exaggerate my emotions to cover up what had happened."

"So what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Prince Soma came to me. He wanted to talk about something but at the last second went against it. I think you know what else is bothering his highness."

"His butler no doubt." She nodded. Sebastian continued, "My, my, he is aware that something is amiss with his butler but does nothing to confront it. Well, we will see what comes out of tonight's 'outing'."

"Well, make sure you bundle Master Ciel warmly, it is suppose to snow again later. You would not want him to get sick," Clarissa added before going back in the direction of the kitchen. She heard her brother's footsteps following behind. If he had caught the meaning behind her words he didn't show it. She doubted he didn't, but if by some chance he did miss it he would surely understand by nightfall.


	7. Chapter 7

The Phantomhive butler glared out the window to the cloudy night sky. The sun had slipped away quite some time ago and let the darkness take over with a light snowfall. And his sister slipping away into that darkness to do whatever it was she _had_ to do. It was bad enough that she seemed somewhat different then he last remembered her, but now his twin seemed to be keeping secrets.

The devil's attention went back to watching the movements of the Prince and his butler. They were getting ready to leave for the night, again. He stepped in front of them. "Please be careful tonight, the snow is supposed to be coming down for most of the night," Sebastian politely warned. The older Indian man smiled, "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Sebastian, but we will be fine."

"I will see you in the morning, have a good night," Sebastian excused himself with a nod goodbye. The butler made his way to the parlor where his young master and their guest waited.

"Sir, they have made their move."

Ciel looked over and stood up from his seat leaving his and Lau's card game unfinished. "Let's hurry unless we want to lose them." The boy walked out of the room with the other two following behind. The trio made their way to the bottom of the stairs before the young Earl looked around curiously. "Where's Clarissa?" How strange it was to him that he hadn't seen the she-devil since dinner.

His butler had his fur rimmed cloak ready for him as he answered. "I apologize for my sister, but she had to take care of an errand." Sebastian wasn't exactly sure what to call Clarissa's outing.

The young boy seemed to be in thought for a second but brushed it aside. "No matter, we do not need her at present." He let his butler secure the cloak around him. At the same time he noticed something in his butler's eyes, but wasn't sure as to what; although obviously something he had never seen in him before.

* * *

"You must be joking…"

Clarissa stared at the sign that hung above the door of the shop as snow softly fell around her. This was the right place, she had checked three times to be sure. However, once she thought about it, it did make some kind of sense—in a sick sort of way.

The raven haired woman walked to the door and pushed it open. She looked around the dark shop and found no one. "Hello, Undertaker?" she called walking further in. Her body tensed as she heard a scratch, but slowly relaxed as she recognized the power emitting from the being that caused it; although not completely. The scratching sound continued with the addition of squeaky hinges.

"Why, hello there~ I was told to be expecting you~"

The bright eyes of a black clothed figure illuminated from the darkness of a slowly opening creaking coffin. This was the very person she was looking for. "Undertaker," it was no question, the description she had been given matched flawlessly: bathed from head to toe in black clothing, long silver hair that concealed most of his face, pale skin that looked even paler against the dark fabric, and an unmistakable, non-ignorable manner.

The retired reaper appeared before her suddenly catching her off guard. "It was one thing to find out that old Andy was helping someone of your kind, and now I find out that you're the Phantomhive butler's sister, and twin no less!" He began to giggle at how hilarious the whole situation was to him. Clarissa stood calmly and let him finish. And just as quickly as Undertaker had started, he had stopped and was looking at the she-devil expectantly.

"Well, if I heard right from old Andy you have something for me," he probed. She sighed, "You know that he despises that nickname." The man chuckled, less childishly this time. "If I recall, the boy was the first one to call him that." Clarissa paused before silently reaching into her coat and pulling out a solid black envelope with a ruby red wax seal. She looked at it a second before giving it to Undertaker reluctantly. Looking into the man's face, she saw that he had an amused smile on his face. "Is something amusing to you?" she asked with a hint of irritation.

"Your actions, my dear, why are you so secretive?"

She tensed, struggling to keep her composure. "I'm sorry, although I am thankful for you doing this that has nothing to do with you Undertaker." The smile remained on the Undertaker's face and he tilted his head curiously. "Why do you think it necessary to keep it all a secret? Are you afraid of what he would say, or are you hiding it for _other reasons_?"

A second after the words left his mouth Clarissa staggered and her left hand shot up to cradle her head. _'My… my head… where did this stabbing pain come from?'_

Undertaker chuckled darkly. "So it's like that is it?" He tucked the envelope into one of his long sleeves and walked back to the coffin he had popped out of. The she-devil was able to pull herself together and glared at him with glowing fuchsia eyes. "What did you do?" she asked with evident anger in her voice. His back was too her as he casually walked back to the coffin, not worried at all that there was an angry devil in his shop with eyes set on him. "I'm going to the library tomorrow to return some books and pay old Andy a visit while I'm there. So your letter will be delivered then."

"You did not answer-…" Undertaker turned back to her and Clarissa cut herself off, her anger also fading. His eyes; those bright yellow-green eyes were the eyes of a legendary reaper. "Have a good night and take care." She took that as her cue to leave. "Thank you," she nodded a goodbye and silently made her way out of the dark shop.

Alone again, Undertaker leaned against the open coffin and smiled sadly. "Well, Lawrence, it looks like tomorrow you're going to find out that your suspicions about her were right… unfortunately."

* * *

Clarissa stumbled into the bedroom she first saw upon arriving to the servants' quarters at the townhouse; she couldn't tell whose it was. The fact that she had gotten back to the townhouse at all was a surprise to her. The visit with Undertaker had left her disoriented for some reason. It was just… his question… why? Why did she keep it a secret? Was it because of Sebastian? Or was it something else?

The pounding in her head started again as the questions continued in her head. She walked to the neatly made bed and collapsed on it trying to think of something else and to calm herself.

'_Breath… breath… slowly, easy… relax…'_

It took her a good ten minutes before the pounding in her head was gone. She slowly got up and looked around for something to tell her the time. Clarissa stopped and mentally scolded herself for forgetting the pocket watch that hung around her neck. Her hand reached towards her neck but touched the fabric of her dress instead of cold metal. Alarmed, she looked around the bed seeing if it had fallen off when she fell onto the bed.

"Looking for something?"

She froze. That voice was not the one she wanted to hear at the moment. Clarissa slowly turned her head to the door, facing the person that stood there along with their irritated expression. But the second she met his eyes his expression fell. "Clarissa?!" The former tone was dropped and the shock in her twin brother's voice was enough to make her wonder what was wrong. She raised an eyebrow, "What?" She was surprised at how weak her voice was. Instead of answering, Sebastian walked over to her sitting on the bed and kneeled on one knee in front of her. He took off his right glove and touched her cheek. The coolness of the back of his hand startled her.

"This is what is wrong."

Shakily, Clarissa tried to take off her glove to feel for herself, but couldn't until Sebastian helped her. His hand felt cooler then hers, although not as much as when he had touched her cheek. She slowly raised her hand to her face. Her hand wasn't as cool as her brother's, but she did feel the difference.

"B-but-…"

"It may be highly unlikely, but it is not impossible. You are ill, Clarissa."

First the visit with Undertaker and now this; something was very wrong. She pushed her brother's hand away from her own. "Well there is nothing we can do, you have to keep away from me or else you will get sick too." The rare few times either of the siblings had gotten sick during their younger years the other would soon follow the first in their illness if they weren't cured quickly. Clarissa began to inch her way away from her brother, "You know how bad it can get if a devil is ill, Sebastian. It's best if you leave me alone for a few days."

As she continued to move away little by little Sebastian frowned and grabbed her wrist of her right ungloved hand with his ungloved hand, "What are you saying? If I recall that was not the way we would take care of a sickness." It was her turn to frown, "I can handle it. We _are_ adults now."

"But we are _also_ siblings, and siblings take care of each other no matter what," Sebastian countered as he started to unbutton and slip off his tailcoat. He got up from his place of kneeling on the floor and sat on the bed and looked at his sister who still looked a bit reluctant. "You know this is the fastest way for you to get better and to avoid the worst of a devil's sickness." She sighed, "Alright."

Clarissa lied down on the bed and Sebastian did the same so that they were facing each other. He gently placed his hands on the sides of her head and pulled her toward him until their foreheads touched. The twins closed their eyes and soon felt the Connection being made. It had been a long time since the two had made a Connection and they had forgotten how it felt. It was strange to say the least as their minds seemed to merge together and let one feel what the other one did. This was an ability that only a rare few shared, in other words the rare few twin devils that have been born.

A Connection not only let one feel what the other did but it also let them transfer memories, and energy. And this last feature is what the siblings would do when one of them got sick; however it would be a significant amount, just enough for the transferor to feel weak.

Clarissa could feel the energy from her brother giving her strength. It wasn't until they had made the Connection that she realized just how weak she was. After a few minutes of neither of them moving Sebastian suddenly snapped his eyes open and pulled away. "Just stay here and rest for a while," he slowly sat up, he sounded a little breathless, "You should feel up to your normal strength by the time the young master wakes up." He stood up and slipped his tailcoat on again. Looking back at his sister he saw that she had barely moved, just enough to get more comfortable on the bed. It was an appropriate response; her body wasn't used to the sudden influx of energy and needed some time to adjust.

"Thank you, brother." Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her. Clarissa's eyes slowly closed as she surrendered herself to sleep.

Sebastian quietly placed the small silver pocket watch he had given Clarissa on the nightstand. For the moment he gave into his emotions and gently caressed his sister's sleeping face. The Connection had reminded him how lonely it was be to be separated from a sibling for such a long time. They shared flesh and blood; a link that forever connected them and a bond that neither of them could ever break. However, the moment of emotional indulgence was just that, a moment. He stepped away from the bed as he remembered what he had been wondering in the late evening before the Prince and his butler had left for their search.

His mind was still swirling with the memory that she had accidently shared with him. He had only gotten pieces but just enough to prove his suspicions.

'_Why do you think it necessary to keep it all a secret? Are you afraid of what he would say, or are you hiding it for _other reasons_?'_

The words were from Undertaker but the image was of a little boy. It had been less than a second so the image of the boy hadn't made a lasting impression, but the boy himself gave him a sense of familiarity. The devil frowned as he walked out of the room. Whoever this boy was, he was the reason for the change in his sister, Sebastian was certain of it. He glanced back at her as he stood in the doorway.

"Who is that boy?"


	8. Chapter 8

What was that sound? Clicks and something rustling…

Clarissa's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a tall, slim figure in front of the mirror. "Good morning, Clarissa. Are you feeling better?" Sebastian was adjusting his tie, getting ready for the day. So it was his room she had stumbled into last night.

She looked out the curtain-drawn window and saw that the sun was barely rising. "Good morning. Is it time to start preparing for today?" He turned away from his reflection walked over and sat next to her. "You did not answer me, are you better?" he lifted his hand; she realized that he wasn't wearing his gloves. He gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Well you don't seem to have a fever anymore," he mumbled. She pulled his hand away. "I'm feeling better. What is planned for today?"

Sebastian studied her for a second and stood up, "Well, you missed quite a lot while you were out on your _errand_." Clarissa slid her feet off the bed and stood up. "Well perhaps you can tell me all that I missed." Sebastian walked to the door and opened it. "I would, but we have much work to do. We have to come up with an award winning divine curry in less than a week."

Clarissa was walking towards the door when her brother's words fully sunk in. She stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned to him.

"Excuse me, what?"

* * *

Clarissa and Sebastian stood in the kitchen preparing ingredients for breakfast. As Clarissa chopped the onions and Sebastian prepared the chicken, the two heard the rest of the staff coming in.

"Good morning!" Finny and Mey-rin's cheery voices rang through the kitchen. Bard yawned, "What are you two making this early?" Clarissa stopped chopping momentarily and turned to them, "That would be curry." Sebastian glanced at a recipe book that was between him and Clarissa. "Well then, shall we get started?"

As Clarissa sautéed the onions in butter, Sebastian finished dicing the chicken. As soon as he finished, they switched places and Sebastian took over the pan. As the food cooked they would switch places so as one got the next ingredients the other would handle the pan. Bard, Mey-rin and Finny watched the siblings in fascination as they cooked. They were in harmonious sync and had quick smooth movements. The trio never realized how entertaining cooking could be.

Less than two hours later, there was a large pot of British-style Bengali chicken curry ready for breakfast. "It smells amazing!" exclaimed Mey-rin. "And looks yummy~" added Finny. "You bet it does," said Bard, "with curry like this, that Agni fellow doesn't stand a chance."

Sebastian turned to the three other servants. "Now that this is done, you three have work to get started on," he said. They got up. "Yes, sir!" chirped up Mey-rin and Finny. "All right, all right," Bard responded. As the trio left the kitchen the siblings resumed the conversation they were having before the others had arrived. "This will definitely be something interesting," said Clarissa, "The Prince's butler upsetting his master in order to make him happy. That's quite a way to do it."

"Yes well right now our focus is to create a curry recipe that can beat Agni's 'divine curry'," Sebastian handed her three bowls. She started to ladle curry into them. "Well it shouldn't be too difficult."

* * *

The she-devil realized she had spoken too soon when she heard the groan of disgust from Prince Soma.

"Yuck!"

The other four present in the room turned to him, dumbstruck by his reaction. "Was it not to your taste?" asked Sebastian. Soma seemed to panic at the question. Clarissa remembered what Sebastian had told her about his and the Prince's encounter the night before. "Ah! W-well, it's just that it's different from what I'm used to eating! That's all!"

"It is fine, please continue," assured Sebastian. The Prince relaxed before continuing, "Well, the flavor is weak and it has no aroma. Not to mention that it's gritty and rough on the tongue." Clarissa tilted her head. "How odd, even after we used the best curry powder available." Soma looked up confused, "Curry powder? What is that?"

"Prepackaged ground and blended spices for the preparation of curry," explained Sebastian. Soma frowned, "I've never seen anything like that in India and Agni didn't use it either. Spices determine the color and heat of curry, but what is most important is their flavor. When they aren't freshly ground their aroma evaporates." Sebastian stood in thought, "So in other words, using something like curry powder is out of the question. And depending on what he put into it, the soup of Agni's curry would look and taste different. Then we must track down fresh spices of the best quality."

Clarissa interrupted his train of thought, "But I fear that we are running short on time. We have to find ourselves some traders and quick…" She trailed off at seeing that Ciel, Sebastian, and Soma were all looking at Lau. Why were they staring at him?

* * *

Two days later they were standing out in the yard surrounded by sacks of varying spices.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Soma with his hands full of one of the spices, "I've seen all of these back in my country!"

As Finny and Bard lifted the sacks and took them into the kitchen, Sebastian leaned down and grabbed a handful of spice from an open sack, "Each one has such an enticing aroma." Clarissa leaned over his shoulder, "They are certainly the best money can buy." It was after breakfast two days ago that Sebastian explained to his sister that Lau was a branch manager of a trading company. Even she had been surprised at how many spices the Chinese man had accumulated in such a short amount of time.

"Then without further delay," Sebastian stood, "let us prepare a curry with these. Prince Soma, as only you know the taste of Mr. Agni's divine curry, may we depend on you for guidance?"

"That's fine with me, but, can you, an Englishman, manage to use all these spices?" asked Soma. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, the Prince became panicked and dashed behind an annoyed Ciel. "No! I mean… I'm not making fun of you! It's just… it must be hard using spices you're not used to…" Clarissa smiled; it had been easier handling the Prince these past two days just by mentioning Sebastian.

"I am much obliged by your concern," Sebastian smiled, "I beg your patience until the curry is complete." The butler turned back to directing the other two servants as to where to put the sacks of spices.

Soma stared after him, "Will he really be okay?" Clarissa turned around from her spot next to her brother at hearing him. "Not to worry, Prince Soma, rest assured that everything is well taken care of." Still slightly reluctant, the Prince nodded, "Alright…" The two nobles and the royal started their way back to the townhouse but Ciel stopped. "Clarissa, since Sebastian will be working on the curry recipe, I would like you to stay with me and the guests."

"Of course, Master Ciel. Is there any particular task you wish for me to do?"

The young Earl looked to the Prince and Lau who were far ahead. "Don't leave me alone with them," he stated bluntly. "Very well, Master Ciel," Clarissa smiled at the reason behind the Earl's request. Ciel could hear the laugh in the she-devil's voice but ignored it. He silently continued to the townhouse and Clarissa followed. The raven haired woman could feel eyes on her back as she did. It didn't take much to guess who it was; she was reminded of a conversation they had when she first arrived at the Phantomhive manor.

_'Also, there is one thing I want to make clear to you. As one would expect of siblings they do not share well, and we are not much of an exception. In other words, I will not take sharing my master kindly.'_

Clarissa wondered if Sebastian truly believed that she would try to take the Earl away from him. Was his soul something that special? The boy did emit a certain aura, but it didn't exactly mean his soul was something beyond worthwhile. She was still unsure about the quality of the Earl's soul.

"Before I rejoin my guests I have a few documents and letters to go over in my office. Tell them that I will rejoin them as soon as I finish and bring any new correspondence to my office, Clarissa." They were inside the townhouse and the Prince and Lau were nowhere to be seen. The she-devil looked ahead to the young boy, "Yes, Master Ciel."

After quickly repeating the message to Soma and Lau, Clarissa made her way to the Earl's office with a small stack of new mail. She knocked. "Come in." Opening the door and walking in, she saw the young Earl sitting at his large desk with documents in hand. She walked up to the desk and presented the newly delivered mail. "Today's mail, Master Ciel." The young boy looked up rather bored with paperwork. He lazily grabbed the few envelopes and picked up the letter opener.

"Is it safe to assume that we will be having curry for lunch?" he asked as he slid the blade under the flap of the first envelope. Clarissa smiled at how bluntly he had asked. "Your assumption is well founded, sir. Sebastian will have it ready-…"

"Tch."

Ciel suddenly dropped the letter opener and held his non-dominant's hand's index finger. Clarissa's eyes caught the spot of red on the blade as it hit the desk. She sighed, "Please be careful, Master Ciel." The woman made her way around the desk and looked at the cut. It wasn't long but it did look deep. She made a move for his injured finger, "May I?"

Her action triggered something in Ciel and he slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" His eyes were feral with emotions not long forgotten as he stared at the she-devil. His look dared her to go near him again. Clarissa was only momentarily stunned; she bowed her head. "Forgive me for being so forward, but please allow me to treat your wound." She looked back up and slowly extended her hand until it was an arm length away from the boy. His gaze went from her eyes to her hand and back to her eyes. His emotions calmed and an irritated frown soon made its way across his face. "Be quick about it, I want to finish this paper work already." He extended his hand and placed it in hers. His finger had a small pearl of blood starting to run down the length of it.

Clarissa pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped his finger. She wrapped the finger with the embroidered white cloth and applied pressure as she reached into her apron's pocket and took out a small roll of bandages. She had gotten into the habit of keeping some on her person to get the other servants patched up quickly and back to work.

As she ripped a piece to wrap his finger a smell reached her nose. It made her momentarily stop. It was… enticing.

She finished quickly and made her way back to be in front of the desk. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?" He shook his head and stood from his chair. "No. I'm going to rejoin the others now." He started for the door, and when he walked by the she-devil the smell hit her again, but harder. Her eyes widened.

_'It is him!'_

She lifted the blood soiled handkerchief to her nose and sniffed. Her head instantly became cloudy and she could feel her primal cravings take over.

"Clarissa." She snapped out of her daze and turned to face the young Earl. "Yes, Master Ciel?" He had his hand on the doorknob and was half turned towards her. "Prepare some elevenses and bring them into the parlor, knowing that brat of a prince he will start complaining of being famished soon enough." She bowed her head, "right away."

After her confirmation, Ciel turned and walked out of the office and headed for the parlor, taking with him the tantalizing smell of his blood.

* * *

After preparing and bringing the elevenses, Clarissa stayed in the parlor with the Earl and the other guests as they played cards. She knew the smell of the boy's blood still wafted off of her and, after remembering her conversation with her brother, knew if Sebastian smelled it on her he would question her relentlessly. So she waited hoping that it would fade away.

"My apologies to have kept you waiting," Sebastian's voice drifted into the room, "I would like to present you with a curry of tender chicken stewed with spices and the savor of onions that is waiting in the dining room." Soma stood abruptly from his chair, "You're already done?! But it's only been about two hours?!"

"Yes," Sebastian sighed, "it unfortunately took me a _full two hours_. Please forgive me to have made you wait so long." As the group walked to the dining room the smell of the food was floating through the air. "This aroma, it's almost like Agni's curry," observed Soma. The Prince turned to the butler, "But how did you do it in such a short amount of time?" Sebastian smiled. "It was simple; I just sampled all of the spices." Soma spluttered, "B-but… each and every one?! The whole lot?!"

Lau chuckled. "Now, now, your highness, let us just 'get down to business' as they say." The group sat down at the table. "This aroma is very different room the last," commented Lau, "The spices present an extraordinary bouquet." The second Lau spooned the curry into his mouth his face beamed. "This is delicious! The flavor of the freshly ground spices whets your appetite and the stewed chicken is so tender, it practically melts in your mouth." Sebastian turned to Soma. "Prince Soma, what do you think?" The royal sighed and shook his head, "This won't do. The aroma is well and good, but the taste is a whole other story."

Sebastian hummed in thought. "Is that so? Then let us try a spice blend that has a similar aroma but will create a different taste. So, if you could follow me, Prince Soma." The Prince stood up and followed the butler out of the dining room.

Clarissa waited for Ciel and Lau to finish their lunch before clearing the table and going to see how the curry testing was going. The first thing she saw were two servants in near comatose states, a Prince that looked ready to heave up whatever was in his stomach, and one perfectly normal Finny.

"Hello, Clarissa," said Sebastian when he noticed her presence, "Has the young master finished his meal?" She was walking over to Finny as she answered, "Yes, he and Lau returned to the parlor after finishing." The she-devil pulled out her handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped the boy's face. "Honestly, Finny, you're a mess." The young gardener fidgeted under the woman's motherly touch. When she finished and pulled away from him she could feel eyes on her. Turning around she could see that it was her brother. He seemed to be thinking about her actions as he stood next to Soma as the royal tasted the latest curry.

"This… this curry is very close to Agni's!" exclaimed Soma. Everyone looked to him then to Sebastian. "Great job, Mr. Sebastian!" cheered Finny. "Of course he did it, you wouldn't expect any less of our butler," agreed Bard. "But," the servants' celebration ceased at the Prince's continuation, "it's still different. Flavor, aroma and heat are indeed similar, but something is still not right. The thing is I am not sure how to explain it." Soma took a moment to think. "That's it, body! It lacks body." Sebastian seemed stuck on trying to comprehend the idea, "Body?"

"So how goes it?" The young Earl was standing in the doorway. He walked over to Clarissa and Finny and got a taste of one of the curries. "Young master, the kitchen is no place for you," commented Sebastian. He looked at his butler, "Only three days left, will you have found it by then?" The young Earl walked back to the doorway and looked back. "For my snack today I would like to have gateau au chocolat. Bring it to me later." Sebastian bowed, "As you wish."

As the boy walked out Clarissa saw the smirk that was comfortably on the boy's face; she quickly made the connection between Ciel's fun and Sebastian's failure. She walked over to the counter and pulled her hair up as she did. "Clarissa, what are you doing?" asked Sebastian as she started to take out supplies. "I thought I would help you and get started on Master Ciel's snack," she looked over at her brother with an innocent smile. "Then that will give me time to serve the next curry," Sebastian turned to his tasters, "Well everyone, the next curry will be served momentarily." The servants and Soma visibly paled. They started complaining at how full they were and couldn't eat anymore. Sebastian shot them a glare, "digest whatever you have in ten minutes." The servants and royal left the kitchen to walk around and let the food digest.

A minute passed and Clarissa felt her brother's dark aura grow. She started to turn but was slammed against the wall by her throat before she could react. He always had been faster than her.

"Now that they are gone, would you please mind explaining why I can smell the young master's blood on you?" her brother asked as if he were asking her the time of day. So the smell was still noticeably on her. She matched his tone, "Calm down, I had nothing to do with it. Master Ciel merely cut his finger while opening a letter and I cleaned it." Sebastian's steel grip remained on her neck. The two stared each other down. "And that is all?" he added. "Yes," she answered without hesitation.

He let go of her and walked back to his original spot, she did the same. The two continued with their work as if the conversation had never happened.

Two things explained Sebastian's behavior to Clarissa: Now knowing how much of a delicacy the young Earl was, she wouldn't think too lightly of someone possibly stealing them away either if it were her, and…

_'He always did overreact.'_


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow! Look at that huge animal! What is it called?!"

As Finny, Bard and Mey-rin stared in awe at just about everything they saw, Soma was calmly answering their questions. Sebastian, Clarissa and Ciel walked at a more leisurely pace behind the royal and servants with Lau.

"So it's time for the big show-down, eh?" commented Lau. The Asian man spared a glance at the Indian prince. "So the prince's butler is really serious?" Ciel also glanced at Soma before responding. "He betrayed the master he regards as a god. What else would he be if not serious? He was promised that once the plan is complete this Mina person would be returned—sounds nothing more than a blatant lie to me." Lau sighed, "Such serious matters. I am much more interested in master butler's strategy for winning."

Sebastian and Clarissa had come up with a winning recipe that wasn't merely a copy of Agni's curry, but was able to hold its own on the level of being called a divine curry. And to think they had stumbled upon it.

_*Flashback*_

_Sebastian sighed. He had just served his taste testers his latest curry recipe, and it hadn't gone too well. "What is missing?" he pondered._

_"Still no results?" Clarissa came into the kitchen with the tea cart that had carried the young Earl's afternoon snack. Sebastian put the latest curry pot aside with the earlier attempts. "No, still no match," the twin brother glanced at the overflowing sink, "But, this is not a good place to finish with so much washing to do." He walked over to the sink full of plates, cups, pots, pans and mixing spoons. As he turned on the water out of the corner of his eye he caught the figure of his sister pulling her hair up as she walked up next to him._

_"I'll help you to finish quicker," was her explanation. Remembering what had happened the last time he banned her from helping him, Sebastian said nothing. "I have to ask," she started as she started washing the pans, "it is one thing to create a divine curry recipe, but it is something entirely different to win. What are you planning?" Sebastian was drying a pan she had handed him. "The recipe may be eluding us, but the strategy is well taken care of," he turned to her smiling, "thanks to you." Clarissa paused momentarily, confused. _

_"So what is it that you just cannot figure out about this recipe?" she resumed washing. "The problem lies in finding the right ingredient," he explained, "It's finding an ingredient that adds 'body' to the dish without destroying the complicated combination of the spices." She nodded, "Right, Prince Soma's vague evaluation. Not much to go-…"_

_Sebastian turned to his sister wondering why she had stopped mid-sentence. "Is something wrong, Clarissa?" The she-devil was about to grab another pan but her hand was stopped in mid-air. She didn't answer immediately and grabbed the pan she was about to grab to wash. "I think I may have found what you are looking for." Clarissa showed him what was in the pan, Sebastian was slightly surprised but after a second he understood and smirked._

_ *Flashback End*_

Sebastian turned to Lau. "Actually-…"

"My, if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!"

The group looked over to see who had interrupted Sebastian's explanation. Clarissa was a little irked at the interruption considering how Sebastian hadn't told her what his plan was.

"Ah, hello, Mr. West," greeted Ciel. Harold West: a trader of Indian goods and the man behind the attacks in hopes of winning the curry contest and obtain the coveted Royal Warrant. The businessman approached them. "It has been quite some time, my lord! Not since last year's season if I recall correctly. It is an honor to make your acquaintance once more." Ciel quickly glanced to the side and saw that Soma had hidden himself from West. "As usual you're sporting a finely tailored coat I see," continued West, "Which brand might such a distinguished individual as an earl wear, if I may ask?"

"I leave my clothing to my butler and have less than a passing interest in brands," Ciel answered straightforward. West chuckled at the young Earl's bluntness before a ghost of a smirk came across his face. "Come to think of it, I've heard that your company is taking part in today's festivities as?" Ciel's expression was blank. "Yes, I am considering expanding into the food industry."

"Well I hope you have tracked down a top chef," commented West, "My company for one has hired a curry specialist. My company doesn't intend to lose! Although…" his voice went down to a whisper, "…just between us, some spies stole into my home not so long ago. It was terrible!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "But luckily the secrets of my curry were kept safe. However, just knowing that the culprit may be skulking around these fairgrounds gives me chills." Clarissa's shoulders began to shake from holding in her laughter from remembering the story that was told to her about that eventful night. She soon felt Sebastian's pinch to get her to settle.

West began to rub his hands. "That aside, I have heard rumors that the Queen might be in attendance today." Ciel looked reluctant. "Who's to say, since Prince Albert's passing, her Majesty hasn't appeared in public much," explained Ciel. "A pity really," expressed West, "I would have liked her to taste my curry before an audience before I receive the Royal Warrant. Oh!" The businessman had looked at his pocket watch. "This chat has gone on quite a bit, if you will excuse me, we shall talk later," West excused himself.

Ciel was staring after him. "'Before I receive the Royal Warrant', huh? He is utterly convinced of his victory. Well, nothing is more entertaining than seeing the face of an overconfident fool tasting defeat, isn't that so, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord." The butler glanced at his pocket watch. "If you will excuse me, I shall make my way to the staging area for festival participants." After Sebastian left, Clarissa felt a presence she hadn't sensed since before finding Sebastian again. Not caring if the young Earl noticed, she started to look around worried.

What was _he_ doing here?

* * *

It wasn't long until the competition started and everyone was crowding around the stage that would hold the main event. Clarissa had stuck close to the Earl in hopes of keeping the boy from possibly seeing _him_. She was alert and keeping an eye out and hadn't realized that the competition had started and they were announcing the judges. It wasn't until she sensed a sudden misbalance in Ciel's aura that her attention was pulled away from searching.

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the Yard?" asked Lau. Clarissa looked up on stage where the judges were and saw a long haired blonde man that just seemed to ooze of flamboyancy. She focused back on Ciel. "Are you alright, Master Ciel?"

"I-I'm fine," he answered as a shiver ran down his spine.

"And now, here are today's contestants!" the announcer called as he motioned to the six men off to the side of the stage; Sebastian, Agni, and four other chefs. Agni looked serious while Sebastian seemed calm. "Let the contest begin!"

There was a flurry of movements at each of the stations, but two in particular were getting the most attention. The speed and precision that Agni and Sebastian were showing was a show all its own.

Sebastian was about to pull out the ingredient that Clarissa had stumbled upon, thanks also to the young master, when his attention was diverted for a second. Out in the crowd was a young boy, specifically the young boy that he had seen in the memory that Clarissa had accidently shared with him when they had made a Connection. But he was gone just as quick as he had appeared in Sebastian's vision. He glanced at his sister and saw that she seemed to be turned in the direction he had seen the boy as if she had sensed his presence.

He returned to his cooking and pulled out the special ingredient.

"What is he doing? He just put something dark into the curry pot."

"Wait it's… chocolate?!"

Glancing out into the crowd again, he couldn't locate the boy anymore and also noticed that Clarissa was also gone, disappeared from her spot next to his young master. Sebastian would talk to his sister later.

* * *

Clarissa was nearly running down the service hallway. She had just seen him with…

"Lawrence!"

An old man with gray hair, a moustache and thin framed glasses turned. The most notable thing about him was his yellow-green eyes. "He is no longer with me, Clarissa," his voice had a fatherly tone, "I sent him ahead with an acquaintance we came with." The she-devil's expression fell before responding, "But, why did you stay behind?" The old man walked towards her. "To talk you out of keeping that block on your memory. It is a danger to you."

"What are you talking about?" Clarissa took a step back, "Why would I block part of my memory?" Lawrence looked away and sighed, "Perhaps another time." He looked back at her deciding to change the subject. "I am sorry for having had brought him without telling you at all, but he needs to learn how to handle being in such situations. He needs to interact with humans more often." Clarissa shook her head, "No, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do something without having a very good reason behind it." They were caught in a silence for a few seconds.

"He has been asking when you will visit again."

The woman looked down and hid her expression from view. "There is nothing more I would rather do, but," she looked up with a sad smile, "I won't be able to for quite some time." The old man nodded.

"I will send him your love."

* * *

Ciel was looking on rather bored; all this time watching the cooking and nothing eventful. The judging finally started, but he was not interested in the second rate restaurants. He let out an irritated sigh.

"A little bored, Master Ciel?" the laughing voice came from next to him. He turned and saw the raven-haired she-devil next to him. He turned back to the stage. "Don't be ridiculous. Have you taken care of that little errand?"

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to leave," Clarissa bowed her head. The two focused their attention back to the judging. The judges had ripped apart the curries of the first four chefs, had poured praise onto Agni's supremely spectacular seven curry dish with blue lobster, and were about to judge Sebastian's dish. The butler approached the judges' table with a covered dish.

"My curry, gentlemen."

He uncovered the dish and revealed… a dough ball.

"Wha-what is this?!" the head judge shot up, "What are you trying to pull?!" Sebastian ignored his shouts, picked up the dough ball with a pair of tongs, and proceeded to drop it into a pan full of frying oil. After frying three, he presented the dish again. "I present to you the finished product, this is our company's curry." The head judge was still irate. "But where is the curry?!"

"Wait a moment!" The blonde-haired judge, that had caused the Earl momentary distress earlier, was looking at the now fried bun with his knife and fork in it. "The curry… lies within!" Everyone was completely shocked. "This," continued Sebastian, "is the curry that the Funtom Company proudly presents to you. It is called the curry bun. Please enjoy." The judges slowly started to cut through the fried bun and tasted it. As soon as it reached their mouths, utter bliss erupted over their faces. "The flavor explodes in the mouth!" cried out the head judge, "The crispy exterior and the soft and fluffy interior complement the curry perfectly! Which itself is stupendous with its delicious aroma that blossoms out as soon as the bun is cut open!"

The blonde-haired judge went into what Clarissa assumed to be a typical episode of his. After he seemed to calm down, the judge gave his straightforward opinion. "Fresh innovation and the highest quality ingredients, this is definitely a revolutionary curry worthy of bearing the Funtom name." Sebastian bowed, "I thank you for your praise."

"And now for what I'm sure everyone has been waiting for!" announced the announcer, "It is time for the audience to be given a chance to try all of the curries that have presented today!" The crowd didn't hesitate in getting plates of the various curries.

"Quite ingenious that plan of master butler's," commented Lau, "Wherever did he come up with it?" It dawned on Clarissa. "My guess is that he came up with it after seeing Finny messily eating curry before," answered Ciel. So that's why he had been staring at her when she had wiped Finny's face when they had been taste testing.

"Thank you all for your patience," the announcer was back on the stage holding the trophy, "After much discussion, the curry contest ends in a tie between Harold West Company and Funtom Corporation!"

WHAP

The trophy was gone. The trophy was wrapped by a whip and was being brought to the owner of the whip. "Please wait." It was a young man with shaggy hair in a double buttoned trench coat, dark sunglasses, and laced-up knee-high boots. "The victor-…"

WHAM

A horse ridden by a well dressed old woman suddenly appeared and stomped down on the young man. Everyone was wondering who the old woman was. Lau pondered on who the woman was, "If I'm not mistaken, that is-…"

Ciel dashed towards her, "Your majesty, what are you doing in a place like this?!" Everyone seemed to freeze before… "Her Majesty?!" As soon as all present got over their shock and surprise, the young man that had gotten stomped on by the horse slowly rose, "Her Majesty has something to say." He got up from the ground and helped her down. "This contest was indeed exciting," she commented as she got down from the horse, "This aroma that permeates throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had with Albert… Oh Albert!" the Queen broke into tears suddenly, "How I wish you were here with me now to enjoy this!"

"My, my, her Majesty is quite the character," commented Lau. "Hold your tongue," Ciel silenced him.

The Queen pulled herself together. "As I received an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have a vote, is that not so?" she grabbed the trophy from the young man accompanying her and walked towards Sebastian and Agni, "I have chosen… the Funtom Corporation's entry from the butler Sebastian." She handed him the trophy. Agni and West stared in shock. "B-but, your Majesty!" West exclaimed, "In what way is our curry inferior to curry stuffed bun?!" The Queen took the exclamation very calmly. "See for yourself," she pointed out to the crowd who was still enjoying in the curry. What was most noticeable was the children. Those with curry buns were happily eating with no troubles, whereas those with the regular curry were having anything but.

"Do you see? Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be eaten by anyone. This is a method that takes even children into account," explained her Majesty, "Everyone is happy, everyone equal. This ideal is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. And Funtom's taking into account our children is something I highly approve of.

"Thus we declare the Funtom Corporation as the victor!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "Great job, Mr. Sebastian!" cheered Finny. "Don't expect any less from him!" added Bard.

"Well, Clarissa," the woman looked down at the young Earl who was still staring up at the stage, "I suppose it's also thanks to you that this victory has gone to us." She tilted her head contemplating the indirect thanks. "Do not be too quick to include me into this victory, Master Ciel. I am more than sure that my brother would have figured out a strategy without me."

The she-devil looked at Agni. The Prince's butler was staring off into space looking devastated at the loss of the competition and surely the loss of the deal he had with West. Speaking of the businessman, she started looking for him wanting to see the devastation from the loss that was surely written all over his face.

"My lord!" An Indian woman ran over to him who was coming from the stage. Soma looked stunned for a second before his eyes widened.

"Mina?!"


	10. Chapter 10

The prince stared at Mina full of emotion. "I… finally found you!" he ran over to her and embraced her. "I've been looking for you for a long time now! You don't have to worry anymore, let's go home." He held her arm's length away and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Mina slowly got over her shock at seeing Soma. "Prince… are you an idiot?" she pulled away from him, "Here you are, hunting me down all the way to England and making a nuisance of yourself, who do you think you are?!" Agni fell to his knees at hearing the Prince be told the harsh truth. "Come home with you? Don't make me laugh! Who would want to go back to a place like that?! I didn't want to live my entire life tied to the social position I was born into. And then my chance finally came. Life as a servant, or a rich man's wife? Even a child could see which is better. Besides, I've had enough of looking after a selfish brat like you!"

It looked as if Soma didn't know what to say for a second. "…I see," a sad smile made its way onto his face, "I'm sorry. All those years and I never understood how you felt. Forgive me for chasing you to Great Britain without stopping to think about the trouble I would be causing you. And also, thank you for all you've done for me." Soma walked past her and headed straight for Agni.

"Up until now, I've always passed the blame onto others. Being alone in the palace was mother and father's fault; Mina going away was West's fault. But I was wrong. I who do nothing but complain whilst sponging off of my parents, was truly the one at fault. However," he kneeled on one knee in front of his butler, "you stayed by this foolish prince's side, and you continued to do so even after you had left me. Forgive me for making you shoulder such heavy burdens all this time. Won't you come back to my side and be my _khansama_ again, Agni?"

The butler was in joyful tears. "_Jo ajna_"

Sebastian and Clarissa smiled.

'_It looks as if Prince Soma…'_

'…_has finally graduated from being a spoiled brat.'_

The Queen looked pleased at the outcome of events. "One way or another, everything seems to have been settled. Is that not wonderful, my boy?" It took a second for everyone to realize that the Queen had been referring to Ciel. The servants and Lau stared at the young Earl. _'My boy?'_ everyone thought. Ciel turned to her flustered. "Your majesty, I have implored you not to call me that-…!" The Queen chuckled, "Is that so? But to me you will always be my dear, lovely boy." Ciel recomposed himself and cleared his throat. "Your majesty, what brings you to such a place such as this today?"

"I was on my way to attend St. Sophia Academy's choir concert. But then I was told that my boy's corporation will be participating in the curry festival, so I came to see you. We always simply exchange letters and do not get to see each other very often." The young Earl looked away. "One such as I… should not be meeting with your majesty too often."

The Queen continued smiling and approached Ciel, "Don't say such things. My boy is still little, but he is fulfilling his cuties splendidly just as his father before him. Anyhow, much time has passed since I last came to the Crystal Palace. I feel like it was just yesterday that I attended the opening of the Great Exhibition with Albert." She started back to her horse. "Well I must be off. I'll have the Lord Chamberlain's office dispatch the Royal Warrant certificate to you." She mounted the horse. "Dear boy, do keep the_ playing around_ to a minimum." And with those words she was off.

The young man who had come with her was still standing next to Ciel. "Shouldn't you be going as well?" he asked. It dawned on the young man and he ran after her, "Your majesty, please wait!" Ciel sighed after she left, "She's still the same as ever…"

"Ciel!" Soma approached the young Earl, "Thank you for winning, you have my gratitude." Ciel replaced his hat on his head, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for myself. As a result your babysitter has returned as well, so I suppose this is a case of killing two birds with one stone."

"Ciel, if I had never come to Great Britain I might never have come to learn a number of truths. I would have stayed my narcissistic self, ignorant tin the ways of the world, that is, if I hadn't met you. From now on, I'd like to see and learn about many things. And someday, I'll become a fine man second to none!" The young Earl stared at the prince. "Everything is easier said than done," he said after a few seconds. "I'll do it! Just watch me!" countered Soma.

"My, my, how lively," Sebastian had finally come over, trophy in hand. The servants beamed, "Mr. Sebastian!" The three ran over to congratulate him. Clarissa left the Earl's side and followed them. "Excellent work, Sebastian," she congratulated. Sebastian let Finny take the trophy. "Thank you, Clarissa. And actually, when we get the chance, I would like to speak to you." She raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

"Mr. Sebastian, Miss Clarissa." Agni came over to the two and kneeled in front of the twins, "I do not know how to apologize for all the trouble." Sebastian handed his coat to Clarissa and kneeled on one knee offering his hand to Agni, "Mr. Agni, there is no need for that. Please raise you head." The two rose. "At first, I regretted bringing my prince here," started Agni, "However, now I am glad I brought him. My prince and I have been taught many things. I cannot even begin to express my thanks."

"As I have said many times, I fought for my reasons, and you for yours. That is all. Thanks are not necessary. The Goddess Kali in whom you believe was also able to realize here mistakes because of the pain that both she and the God Shiva suffered, just like the two of you."

"Look at that, the sun is already setting." The two men turned to Clarissa who was staring out the crystal wall. Sebastian turned to the rest of the group, "Shall we leave?" The brother got his coat from his sister as the group followed them out. "To have an Englishman instruct us in a teaching of our own heritage is most embarrassing," Agni admitted sheepishly. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or when, they are all alike, those beings called humans." The setting sun reflecting through the glass caught everyone's eye. Everyone was enthralled with the golden sun until Soma suddenly grabbed Ciel.

"What are you-…?!"

"Waahh! Mina! Mina!" The prince was openly weeping as he hugged Ciel. "Oh, dear," said Clarissa. She walked over to the pair. Soma felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder. The prince looked up with tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Prince Soma, I realize you are upset, but, Master Ciel is quite uncomfortable," explained Clarissa. As soon as Ciel felt Soma's grip loosen, he pushed him away. "How long are you going to keep crying?" he started pulling something out of his coat pocket, "You're seventeen, act like it. And don't wipe your nose on your sleeve, use this." As he pulled out a handkerchief, an envelope was pulled out with it. Ciel recognized the seal. "When did this-…?!"

"Ah, her Majesty's man put it there right before he left," explained Sebastian. Ciel opened the envelope a bit irritated at his own unawareness. Along with a letter were tickets. "Tickets?" he questioned. Sebastian smirked, "Could they be a Christmas gift for her _dear boy_?" The young Earl glared daggers at him before turning away. "I'm tired, let's go home." His butler chuckled before responding, "Very well."

The group started to leave again. Clarissa fell into step with Sebastian and looked at the envelope that Ciel had handed over to him. "So what kind of tickets are those, Sebastian?" He quickly looked inside. "They appear to be circus tickets."

* * *

Returning to the manor was a pleasant change from the townhouse. No more dealing with the city and rather spending the day in the serenity of the countryside. However, there was one element that seemed that no one could control.

"Ciel! Ciel!"

Clarissa cringed at hearing Prince Soma's yells interrupt the quiet morning as he ran down the hall. The young Indian prince ran past her like a bullet, not even noticing her. _'How long are they going to stay?'_ she thought. The she-devil continued down the hall to the kitchen.

"Miss Clarissa, have you seen the prince?" She turned and saw Agni walking down the hall. She smiled, "Yes I did. He just ran by yelling Master Ciel's name, perhaps heading towards his room. Although I'm not sure as to why." Agni bowed his head, "Thank you, Miss Clarissa." And with that the butler went off towards the young Earl's room. Clarissa stared after him, _'How long are they going to stay?'_ She quickly remembered that she had somewhere to be and hurried.

As soon as she set foot in the kitchen, the servants turned to her. "Good morning, Miss Clarissa!"

"Good morning everyone, we have a guest coming tonight at six. We have to prepare to give them a proper Phantomhive welcome. Mey-rin, polish the banisters on the front stairway; Finny, knock the snow from the trees in the courtyard; Bard, prepare the chicken for tonight's dinner; and Mr. Tanaka…" Clarissa turned to the old man who was enjoying his tea, "please take it easy." She wasn't quite sure where the respect Sebastian seemed to have for the former head butler came from, but it had rubbed off on her. She turned to the other three, "Now off you go."

"Yes, Mr. Sebas- er, Miss Clarissa!"

The trio ran out. Her eyes had widened for a second at hearing the servants nearly call her by her brother's name. Did she seem so much like her brother even to them?

The door open and her brother and Agni walked in. "Did you send the staff off to their chores?" asked Sebastian. She turned to them with a weak smile, "Yes, they have already left." It was very obvious to him that Clarissa was upset over something. "Did you find Prince Soma, Mr. Agni?" she asked. Brushing away his suspicions of something seeming off about the woman, the Indian butler smiled, "I did. He was in Lord Ciel's room. He was curious about that 'television' box and ran to ask Lord Ciel about it."

"Clarissa, where are the window cleaning supplies?" Sebastian asked, "Mr. Agni will be cleaning the windows today." She nodded and made for the closet by the fridge, "They're right in here, one second." After being handed the supplies, Agni excused himself and left to get started.

"Are you alright, Clarissa?" The she-devil turned towards her brother, surprised by his concern. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sebastian frowned, it was obvious that she was upset but she was trying to cover up with the one person that could read her. He stepped closer to her. "Are you certain you're alright?" if he didn't push he wouldn't get any answers. "It's nothing, Sebastian," as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Sebastian crossed his arms, "So there is something upsetting you." Clarissa turned away from him. "Well, like I previously said, it's nothing."

"Really, then why didn't you want to tell me there was something bothering you the first time?"

"There is no need for you to be concerned. We should be preparing for the guests arrival."

Without another word Clarissa walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Clarissa hurried to the front hall. She had just finished setting the table and had to be there by the time the carriage arrived, which would be any minute. The first thing she saw when passing through the door was her brother's smirking face.

"Cutting it a tad close aren't you?"

She frowned at the remark but heard the rumble of the carriage approaching as she walked up to him. "One last thing," added Sebastian, "keep an eye out for Mr. Agni tonight." Clarissa was fixing her uniform as she answered, "Oh, why is that?"

"He may turn himself in, and considering how we're on Phantomhive ground, it would greatly inconvenience the young master."

"Very well."

Sebastian opened the large main doors and stepped out as the carriage pulled up, Clarissa stayed at the doors. A young man with a thin moustache and a goatee stepped out first, obviously not the well known Lord Randall. The second man, with an air of experience and an aura that commanded respect, seemed more like the commissioner of Scotland Yard. "it must have been a long journey, welcome," Sebastian's words drifted over to his sister.

"Wow! Such a fantastic manor!" the young man commented in awe. The commissioner glared at him, "Abberline, stop with your wide-eyed wonderment and act like a detective." They walked up the steps, the commissioner pausing for a second at seeing Clarissa. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate," she greeted with a smile similar to her brother's. She could hear Randall mumble under his breath, "So there are two of them…"

Sebastian closed the main doors and went to a door that was off to the side. "I shall go call my master, please allow our housekeeper to show you to the dining room." Clarissa raised an eyebrow at hearing him call her the housekeeper. Why the sudden change in title? "This way please," she motioned in the direction of the dining room. As they followed her, she caught out of the corner of her eye Sebastian close the door and tried to keep it closed as he mumbled a few words.

"Well, well, Lord Commissioner."

Clarissa and the other two stopped in front of the stairs. Ciel was descending the steps, "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. Preparations for dinner have been completed. Clarissa." She bowed her head and continued showing the way, Sebastian following behind them. "I'm well aware that you don't want to dine with the likes of me, but this has been tradition for ages," Ciel glanced over his shoulder, "It's rare to see you bring someone along. Is he a candidate for your successor? You are at that age after all." Randall gritted his teeth, "If you hadn't appeared at the crime scene it he would never have come to know anything."

Clarissa stopped and looked back at hearing that Ciel had stopped. "I don't mind having him know, but you're the one who can't afford to have our relationship become public, right?"

At that moment Clarissa saw Agni in the doorway they had just passed through. She shot a glance at Sebastian who immediately reacted. Ciel, Randall and Abberline turned at the sudden slam of the doors. "My apologies, the door was open," apologized Sebastian. "Have the door fixed if it cannot shut properly then," commented Ciel before continuing down the hallway.

Abberline was looking at the paintings that decorated the wall opposite the windows. "This is such a magnificent gallery!" Randall glared at the paintings for a second before looking back ahead, obvious disapproval in his eyes. "This is Hamlet's Ophelia by… Millais isn't it?" asked Abberline. Ciel backtracked a bit, "Correct. Do you like the Pre-Raphaelites?"

"I do! The muted colors have atmosphere, and…"

Clarissa glanced at Sebastian. He was looking around, still edgy from Agni. As he should be considering what they saw next: Agni… right outside the window. As Clarissa made sure the group didn't take note of Sebastian, he quickly went down the hall closing each window's curtain. They met at the end of the hallway. Clarissa opened the doorway, "This way please."

Sebastian was looking around, getting more irritated then anything. As much as Clarissa knew she should make sure everything went off without a hitch, she couldn't help but find how flustered her brother was getting, well, funny. As she opened the doors to the dining room she noted out of the corner of her eye Soma walking by on the second floor. And he noticed them. He leaned over the banister, "Hey, Ciel! I've had my fill of that box! Let's play a card ga-…!" Soma was cut off as Sebastian jumped up and covered his mouth while pushing him out of sight. Clarissa quietly sighed in relief.

A door off to the left was shot open with Agni standing in the now open doorway. The she-devil's eyes widened, it looks like it was her turn. The lights went out.

"What happened?!"

"It's pitch black! I'm scared!"

"How is a detective afraid of the dark!"

Candles suddenly lit the darkness. "My apologies, it seems the lights have gone out." Sebastian stood where Agni once was. "Was it the wind or something, Sebastian?" asked Ciel. The butler nodded with a quick side glance at his sister, "Yes, something."

A few minutes later and everyone was settled in the dining room. "Well then, let's get down to business," suggested Ciel. Randall frowned, "Indeed, I do not wish to stay in this doghouse forever." He pulled out an envelope from his coat and placed it on a tray Sebastian offered him. Sebastian brought it over to his master who opened it as soon as he grabbed it. "Well, this amount is to be expected from a case of that level, hm?" he commented. Abberline stared at the paper Ciel held in his hand shocked. "What is that?!"

"Were you kept in the dark about this, Mister Successor?" a smirk spread across Ciel's face, "The commissioners have long run errands for the Queen, you see, they take the trouble of bringing food to the doghouse. Phantomhive is a special government agency kept secret from the general public, therefore, their funding and recompense is not included in the national budget. Without legal evidence you cannot declare to the citizens that we exist, thus our high expenses are paid for by none other than you, Scotland Yard. On paper it gets chalked up to 'rewards', just as for police dogs."

"No, that's almost like a bribe-…!"

"There's no almost about it. It's the definition of a bribe," Ciel interrupted Abberline, "That has been the custom for generations." Sebastian walked over with a bottle. "I have procured the choicest champagne to commemorate the end of this affair," added Ciel.

Abberline stood in a huff. "But the culprits have not been arrested y-…"

"Enough, Abberline," Randall cut the detective off, "Both her Majesty and Phantomhive have declared the affair 'to be over,' so the perpetrators no longer exist."

BANG

Everyone in the dining room turned to the once closed doors. Agni stood in the doorway with remnants of rope hanging off of him. "About those incidents!" he started, "The truth is, I-…!"

POP

Agni was cut off as the cork of the champagne bottle shot off and hit him in the chin. Sebastian caught the cork. "Oh dear, pardon me," apologized Clarissa with the champagne bottle in her hands, "Are you alright?" Sebastian shook his head, "Like I said earlier, you won't be able to do it." Although the twins sounded concerned and apologetic, the smiles on their faces told otherwise.

To make matters worse, Soma wandered in right then. "I'm hungry. I'll just grab a little something before they-…" He stopped his mumblings as he saw everyone in the dining room. The prince realized his mistake.

Randall looked at the two in confusion. "And they are…?" he questioned. "Lord Randall, I apologize for the fuss," Ciel motioned to Soma and Agni, "These two are Soma, Prince of Bengal, and Agni, the prince's attendant. They are friends who are staying on at our manor to learn about British culture." Soma took note of one particular word Ciel had used. "Ciel!" he ran over to the young Earl and hugged him, "You acknowledged it! You consider me your best friend too!" Ciel tried prying off the prince's arms, "Who are you calling my-…?!" After a few tries he finally released himself from Soma's grasp.

Sebastian started pouring the champagne. "We have overcome many obstacles together with them to get to the bottom of the recent incident," explained Ciel, "please allow them to be present at this celebratory occasion. Then, once more, let us toast to the end of this affair. Cheers."

* * *

"Forgive me, please!" Agni was apologizing as he sat on his heels with Soma next to him, "Mr. Sebastian stopped me, but I just-…!"

"I don't care if you give yourself up at a place that has nothing to do with me," Ciel loomed over them as he sat in a chair in front of them, "but don't involve me any further! I've had enough!" Soma turned to Agni, "He's right, Agni. Do not cause trouble for my best friend. I forbid you to surrender yourself that is an order." Agni lifted his head and bowed it to his prince, "_Jo ajna_." Ciel, Sebastian and Clarissa sighed at how the master and butler resolved the problem.

"Well my dear friend has given us his personal permission to stay, so let us go to bed, Agni," concluded Soma. Ciel looked over at Soma, "Very well, I give you leave to stay. But, those who do not earn their keep aren't welcomed here." Soma looked confused at the remark. "Earn my keep? Me, a prince?"

"Yes. I'll pay you wages in exchange. I other words that money will be truly yours because you'll have earned it yourself," Ciel made the idea appealing to Soma, "You're going to become a fine gentleman who doesn't rely on his parents, right?" The prince beamed, "Indeed! What should I do?" Ciel had a calculating smile, "Let's see… Why don't I have you and Agni go to London and manage my townhouse? It's a _difficult_ job. I can't just ask anybody to do it. Think you can handle it?" Soma jumped, "I'll take it! Leave it to me!"

Ciel got up and left soon after, sighing as he did. Sebastian and Clarissa followed him out. "Quite a plan, young master," commented Sebastian. "It's a good thing Prince Soma did not catch the touch of sarcasm," added Clarissa. "As long as I can get some peace and quiet, that's all that matters. Now I wish to retire, it's been a long day," Ciel stated.

"Yes, my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't even know how to start apologizing for not updating in... I don't even know how long! Well I hope this update is a start.**

* * *

It was such a lovely day to spend outside, perhaps to go on some light errands around town. But, then again, if you worked at the Phantomhive estate something normal as this was out of the question.

"-_sigh_- My, my, Lord Ciel, can a day go by where you are not on some duty for the Queen," mumbled Clarissa. The woman sat in the carriage that sat waiting for its master. She wondered what it was that the Earl wanted her for. It had to be something important if he found it necessary to ask her directly.

The carriage door opened. Clarissa straightened up. "Did everything go well, Master Ciel?" The boy stepped inside and sat across from her. "Well enough," he answered. Sebastian followed after and sat next to his sister. Ciel pulled out a letter from his cloak and started to reread it. Silence soon enveloped the carriage as it trotted along the road.

'_Did it really bother you that much?'_

The she-devil frowned at hearing her brother's telepathic voice._ 'I'm not sure as to what you are talking about.'_

'_I talked to the servants before we left, Clarissa.'_

Ever since the little slip of the servants' tongue a few days ago when they almost addressed her as Sebastian, she had been a little distant and cold towards everyone.

'_And what, pray tell, did you talk to them about.'_

'_To think you are still so sensitive to being mistaken for each other. It was merely an accident, and besides, they are still used to having me give them their chores.'_

'…'

Sebastian smirked at thinking that he fixed this little problem. Ciel put the letter away right then. "Young master," he started, "if you are attributing this case to the underworld, will we be calling on _him_ again?" The young Earl sighed, "To be honest, I would prefer to avoid it, but I want to get back to the mansion as soon as possible." The way he emphasized 'as soon as possible' made the twins think of two certain Indians that were taking care of the townhouse.

"Very well," the two responded.

* * *

Walking into the dark and dreary shop, Clarissa wondered if Undertaker would behave.

"Are you in, Undertaker?" called out Ciel.

"Hee, hee, I bid ye welcome, Lord Earl~" A skull rolled across the floor next to them and crashed into a set of arranged, small headstones. Ciel looked behind with a glare. "Does your Lordship finally feel like stepping into the coffin that I've made especially for you, hmm?" Undertaker suggested. He walked up to them, "In any case, have a seat. I've just baked some cookies!"

A few minutes later the young Earl was seated on one of coffins with a cup of tea. Undertaker sat at the table that acted as his desk eating cookies. "Hmm, the corpses of children… Well, in the underworld, you see dead children all the time. You are aware of that, aren't you, Earl?" Ciel glared at him. "I've brought the files along," he motioned for Sebastian, "Among them, are there any you've _cleaned up_?" he asked. Sebastian handed Undertaker the files. "Well~"

Undertaker was cut off as the three heard a ruckus coming from the backrooms. A muffled voice drifted through the closed door. It sounded familiar to Sebastian and Ciel, and then it hit them. It was Grell. "Oh, dear," said Undertaker, not sounding sincere at all. He dropped the papers on the table and walked to the back without a word. After a minute or two, the ruckus stopped and Undertaker came back without an explanation to his actions.

"Well, as I was saying, there are no children," he stated bluntly. He looked at the papers again, "None of these children were among my customers, nor have I heard rumors about them in the Underworld." Ciel glared at him, "So you don't know anything about this then?"

"Not necessarily, my lord, I know that I don't know anything about this," restated Undertaker. Sebastian thought it over, "If you do not know, the fact remains that the children have not been killed in the Underworld." Ciel scoffed, "In which case, we have no other option left but to investigate said circus troupe directly." He turned to make his way to the door, "Well, that decides it, come, Sebastian, Clarissa. Undertaker, contact me if you come across any information."

As Sebastian helped Ciel with his coat, Clarissa caught Undertaker's eye. He grinned knowingly. She frowned at thinking what had been happening in the backrooms before he went and silenced it.

"Clarissa," Ciel called. She followed the boy out of the shop.

* * *

Color and voices bombarded the trio as they entered the circus. Children with red, blue, green, or yellow balloons dragged their parents all over, excited to see the next novelty. Gravel crunched under their feet as they made their way to the main tent.

Ciel looked around and kept an eye out for anything suspicious. "By sight it seems like an ordinary circus," he thought aloud. They made their way to the main tent and quickly found seats before the show started. The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemennn! Boys and giiirls!" An orange-haired man stood in the center of the arena, assumed to be the ring leader. He was dressed playfully with a checkered waistcoat and a white bow around his neck, pants with a diamond pattern down the side, and a jacket edged with a diamond pattern hanging off of his shoulders. "I am Joker. If ye'll just take a gander o'er he-…d'ow!" He had attempted to juggle a set of colorful balls he had, key word_ attempted_ as the balls fell on his head. Although this was obviously part of the show as he smiled and cleared his throat.

"This circus, 'tis packed full of acts to entertain and astound ye! Now, with a spectacular blast from our fire-eater, let the show of the century begiiin!"

The show consisted of a flying trapeze act, a knife thrower, a tightrope walker, and a show of a half-man, half-snake creature and his fellow snakes. Each show was done by colorfully costumed performers that knew exactly what they were doing. Not once did the eyes of two devils in the audience stray from any detail. "There's nothing particularly special about the program," commented Clarissa. "Just so, it does not seem as though the missing children are being make to perform either," added Sebastian.

Ciel hummed in thought. "If the goal wasn't to put the children on display, then perhaps the travelling route of the circus coinciding with the missing children is simply a coincidence?" The sound of a whip interrupted his train of thought.

"And last, but certainly no least, the star of our circus makes her entrance! Feast your eyes on our animal trainer!" A woman in black strutted out into the arena with a tiger following behind her from its cage.

"There are no children involved in the last act either," observed Ciel, "It looks as if coming was rather a waste of time." Sebastian stood suddenly. Ciel's interest perked at his butler's actions. "What is it? Did you find some—?"

"Oh! Good sir in the tailcoat. I see ye are most eager! Hie ye to the stage then!" announced Joker. "Right this way my good man!" Ciel was shocked for a second before looking at Sebastian and nodding in approval. As the butler made his way down to the arena, Ciel wondered what it was that had caught the butler's attention. He turned to Clarissa. "Did you see—?" He paused at seeing that the she-devil had her head in her hands.

"Clarissa?"

She raised her head and looked embarrassedly at her brother who was now in the arena. "Master Ciel, you are aware of Sebastian's… love of cats, correct?" It took a good two seconds for the information to sink in for the boy before he quickly facepalmed. Ciel slowly looked up at what surely was about to end in disaster.

"Tigers are part of the cat family…"

* * *

"Who told you to go that far?" scolded Ciel as the three of them walked out of the main tent. Sebastian's actions as the cat lover he is led to the tiger biting his head, playfully of course.

Sebastian had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Forgive me, I have been alive for a long time, but cats are so whimsical. I can never quite read them…" he recounted. Ciel sneezed. "You know I'm allergic to cats, stay away from me!" he ordered. As Sebastian stayed back to allow Ciel to gain some distance, he noticed Clarissa's disdain. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Her narrowed eyes shifted over to him for a second before looking ahead again. "Cats," was all she said.

Although she despised the creatures he adored, Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the reason behind his sister's hatred. "I see that cats still rub you the wrong way," he commented, reminding both of them of the 'unfortunate' story behind the reason why Clarissa hated cats. "Shut up."

"There he is! Ye there, sir! Ye in the tailcoat!"

The two turned around and saw Joker running towards them. We really are sorry about what 'appened back there," he apologized. "Not at all, please forgive my untoward behavior," apologized Sebastian. At noticing Clarissa, Joker looked between the two, slightly surprised. Clarissa quickly smiled sweetly. "Yes, we're twins, you don't have to ask~" The man laughed. "Sorry for staring, and sorry about your brother. Shocked me clean out of my skin he did! Getting all close to the tiger like that."

"Yes, he just adores cats. It can get quite troublesome at times." Sebastian glared at the woman as she smiled pretending not to notice. Joker chuckled nervously at the exchange. "Well, where ye got bit, are you sure it's alright?" he asked, "It might be good to get our troupe doctor to take a look at ye. Come 'round back if ye would." The twins quickly glanced at Ciel who was out of sight behind a tent. He nodded.

"Much obliged," thanked Sebastian. "Is it alright if I tag along? I am still rather worried he's hurt worse than he says," asked Clarissa. "No problem," said Joker.

* * *

Ciel watched Sebastian and Clarissa follow Joker. All he could do now is wait until they returned. He started to make his way back to the carriage.

"Hmm, she was just here…"

Ciel stopped and turned around, curious. At taking in the person's appearance, he unconsciously took a step back. He was tremendously surprised and taken aback. It was a young boy that looked younger than him with short-cut raven-black hair and golden eyes. But Ciel mainly noticed the boy's hair and facial features; he closely resembled Sebastian and Clarissa, with some variation.

"Her scent is all over you." Ciel didn't notice that the boy had stepped closer to him and was intently staring. "Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about? Who are you?" Ciel frowned as he started to get annoyed. The boy mirrored his frown. "Where is my mother?" he explained. The young Earl quickly connected the dots. "Are you Clarissa's son?"

"You brat, where did you go!?"

The boy sharply spun around with wide eyes. Without a word, he grabbed Ciel's wrist and dashed off in the opposite direction of the voice. "Hey! Release me now!" protested Ciel. The boy ignored him until they turned the corner of a tent. He peeked around the corner before sighing in relief and facing Ciel again. "Clarissa is the name my mother has had for the past few years. Where is she?"

Ciel analyzed this situation carefully. He was sure that this boy was Clarissa's son if the boy knowing that Clarissa's name was not the same for long was any indication, which meant that he was a devil as well. But what he didn't know was if this boy would hurt him or not, if he already had a taste of a devil's appetite.

"Don't worry, I haven't—yet." Ciel was startled at how the boy answered his unspoken question. "Since I'm still really young, I'm more like a human then anything."

"How old are you?"

The boy paused a second, as if remembering. "Ten, well I least I think. It doesn't matter much, we don't keep track of our years. Well, back to our previous conversation, where's my mother?" As the boy asked again, Ciel heard a touch of desperation in his voice. It surprised him as he had never heard emotion that true in either Sebastian or Clarissa's voice before. Perhaps young devils were very different from older, more mature ones.

Ciel turned away and started to walk away. The boy reached out, slightly startled at Ciel's sudden movement, and called out, "Hold on!"

"If you want to see her, come and wait with me." The young Earl looked over his shoulder to see the boy's response. The boy stalled for a moment before walking over to him. Ciel looked forward again and started walking. "She and my butler are on an errand for me. They shouldn't take much longer."

* * *

"You barmy bastard, how dare ye lay a hand on me sis's silken skin!" The knife thrower Dagger pulled out his daggers in a rage and threw them at Sebastian.

Clarissa watched un-amused as Sebastian gracefully dodged them. This could have been avoided, but it seemed as if her brother was up to cause a little mischief. She concluding that it was perhaps a little pay back for her earlier comment about his love of cats she said to Joker.

* * *

"By the way," started Ciel, "you never mentioned your name."

"My name is Dante." Ciel couldn't help but see the irony in his name. "I am Ciel Phantomhive." They proceeded in silence until they reached the carriage. The coachman opened the door. "Wait until my butler returns. Then return to the townhouse," Ciel ordered. Dante followed him in and sat across from him.

"I'm curious," started Ciel, "would you mind telling me where you have been since Clarissa started residing in my estate?" Dante looked reluctant, and he seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of telling him. Judging the young Dante against Sebastian and Clarissa, Ciel wondered, just for an insignificant second, just how old the twin devils were. The boy seemed to have made up his mind.

"I have been living with a reaper that knows my mother. I've been with him for a long time, seeing my mother on occasion."

A reaper watching over a devil's child? This piqued Ciel's curiosity. From the little he knew of reapers and devils, the two were definitely not on good terms with one another. "I must say that's very interesting," he voiced his thought aloud.

Before either of them could ask another question, the carriage door opened. As Ciel looked over with a disinterested face, Dante looked over with a gleam in his eye. Staring back at the two, or rather at Dante, was a pair of wide-eyed twin devils.


End file.
